Career Choices With Dad
by Samara Serelle
Summary: SEQUAL TO QUALITY TIME WITH DAD! Lily is back in action. Fresh from college and ready to look for a job..with the help of her dad one Big Red Monster, that is...JohnOC possibly RandyOC R&R PLease!
1. Chapter 1

Career Choices…With Dad

Chapter 1

"Come on Lily, wake up! We're graduating!" Kayla, Lily's roommate, bounced on her bed excitedly.

Lily groaned and chucked a pillow at her friend's head, rolling onto her stomach and falling aback to sleep. Kayla yanked the blankets off of her grumpy friend and pulled her thin frame from the bed. Lily swayed on her feet before slumping onto the floor, hitting it with a muffled thump.

"I hate you," she grumbled miserably and rubbed the sleep from her icy blue eyes.

Kayla shook her head, her curly auburn hair falling in her grey eyes. Kayla was not only Lily's roommate of four years, but also one of her best friends. The two had met their freshman year when they received dorms and had been inseparable ever since. What made their friendship even strong was their love for all things WWE.

"Come on, Lil, get up, we can hit the Volleyball court early if you get a move on!" Kayla pulled at Lily's arm and she slowly got to her feet.

"Alright, fine, just let me get changed," she grumbled.

Since Lily had left the WWE, she had used her volleyball scholarships to attend a small college just outside of Miami. Although the team she captained to the championships was not Division I she was content with her success. Kayla, was not only her best friend and roommate, but a member of said team. The two rose the team to success within their freshman year and have been working magic ever since. But this day was their graduation day and a;; they could focus on was getting onto the sandy court before the ceremony to get their blood pumping.

Lily changed into her black sports bikini and pulled her long chestnut hair back into a ponytail. She grabbed her sunglasses and stepped out of the bathroom, Kayla was already dressed and waiting. The two made their way to the volleyball court on campus and Kayla asked the question that had been on Lily's mind for ages.

"So, is your dad going to bring some of the Superstars or what?"

"Dunno, he hadn't really mentioned anybody. Randy said he might come, but that's only because I threatened to castrate him with a dull spoon if he didn't," Lily shrugged.

Kayla laughed and bumped the volleyball to her and they started warming up. Lily moved around the sand like it was natural for her, her feet quickly adjusting to the uneven surface. Kayla took a little longer to adjust since they had not practiced in over a week, but the two got into their usual flow within a few minutes.

"What about John? I thought you spoke to him too?" Kayla continued their conversation, dipping low to bump the ball that Lily had served.

"I did, but he didn't sound too sure. It might be too much for the both of us, since we haven't seen each other in ages. I really miss him though."

It was true, Lily had not seen John since their final goodbye at the airport four years previous and she was still aching to see him. He had, though, kept in almost obsessive contact with her, calling her after his matches on Raw every Monday as well as calling her on Wednesday's and Fridays to check up on her. Randy was less pressing to talk to her, only calling after Raw, but he did seem interested in Kayla, who he'd spoken to various times via speaker phone. Lily had introduced most of the Superstars to Kayla over the years. Whenever they had vacations Lily would bring Kayla back to her place to meet her dad, whom she greatly admired as Kane. She had also introduced her to Trish, Ashley and Torrie, who had stopped by over their summer vacation two years previous.

"Do you think Trish and them will show up? I really liked those guys, they were really nice," Kayla broke the silence again and Lily paused for a moment, distracted by the question. The volleyball thunked her on the head in punishment for her pause and Lily started.

"Probably not, but my dad said he'd surprise me. So, I'm really not getting my hopes too high, just in case he's pulling my leg."

Kayla nodded and Lily glanced at her watch, it was getting on toward three o'clock in the afternoon and they still had to get ready for graduation.

"We better get a move on, it's almost three," she muttered and Kayla jogged over to her. She glanced down at Lily's watch and nodded.

"Yep, time to get ready for the big day!" she squealed and the two ran back to their dorm to shower and get ready.

Two hours later the two were dressed in their black caps and gowns, waiting patiently in line on the stadium field. The commencement ceremony had just begun and Lily was shaking with nerves, her blue eyes searching the stands for any sign of her father. She did not get a long enough chance to look, for the line of seniors began to move toward their seats in the middle of the field.

"Maybe he's just late?" Kayla muttered behind her and Lily shrugged. The two sat down together and their Dean stood up to say a few words.

"Did you find you're parents?" Lily asked quietly and Kayla nodded.

"Yeah, they're sitting right up front with my little sister."

"Oh, well, we'll have to wait until we say goodbye to the professors at the end to actually look," Lily muttered and returned her attention to the Dean, who was finishing his speech.

The diploma distribution was like a blur to Lily. One moment she was waiting in line patiently as her peers names were called then the Dean's voice rang in her ears as he announced her name.

"Our very own Women's Volleyball Captain, Lily Marie Jacobs," he smiled at her.

Lily stepped forward, shaking hands her coach and the various members fo the board, before receiving her diploma from the Dean. She had to fight back tears as she strode down the ramp to vigorous cheers and applause, a couple air horns tooted as well. When she heard the air horn she was strangle reminded of the Spirit Squad and she searched the crowd as she made her way to her seat. Sure enough she saw the five members dressed in their usual green and white. Kenny and Mitch holding up a sigh with her name on it and Nicky tooting the air horn. She smirked and sat down after waving at them. Kayla joined her shortly after, beaming.

"Your dad brought the Spirit Squad. Is he insane?" she whispered as the ceremony continued.

"He must be, those guys are nuts," Lily laughed, returning her gave to the last members of her class to receive diplomas.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXX

After the ceremony had ended, and Lily had finished shaking hands with all of the professors, she made her way back towards the school to hand in her cap and gown with Kayla. She saw mom and dad waiting patiently just outside the front doors and the two ran over to them.

"Where is everybody?" Lily demanded, removing the cap from her head and handing her mom her diploma.

"You'll see," Glen smiled and Lily huffed. "Go hand in your cap and gown and we'll take a walk."

Lily nodded, not wanting to argue and she and Kayla quickly ran into the school and turned in their caps and gowns, making sure to keep the tassels. Kayla was pulled aside by her parents who looked elated so Lily waited for them to finish talking before returning to her own.

The two quickly bounded out of the school to see Lily's father waiting for her patiently by his car. She strode over quickly, looking up at him expectantly.

"Come with me," he muttered and strode back toward the stadium where people where still streaming out of.

They followed him back onto the field and Lily's jaw dropped as she gazed up at the emptying stands. Kayla squealed with excitement at the sight and hugged Lily happily.

Not only had the Spirit Squad decided to show up, but also half the Monday Night Raw roster including, Randy, John, Trish, Ashley, Torrie, Paul Levesque, Mike Hickenbottom, and her uncle Mark Calloway. Lily was at a complete loss for words as she gazed at all of her friends. Kayla was tugging at the side of the dress she was wearing and she turned, still looking stunned.

"Huh."

"Let's go say hi!" Kayla pleaded, Lily could see it in her eyes she really wanted to go talk to them.

"Oh, yeah, let's go," she nodded and Kayla grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stadium steps toward the waiting crowd.

Lily was brought back to her senses when John stepped in front of her. Kayla had rushed off the say hello to Randy, whom she had a large crush on from her many years watching him wrestle.

"Hi, John," she half whispered, her heart skipping at the sight of him. he still looked as amazing as ever, his blue eyes even more enchanting that she could remember.

He smiled and pulled her into a hug and the familiar feeling of being safe in his embrace returned to her. She hugged him back and stepped away from him, not sure of what to say. She noticed his eyes were on her slim figure, which she'd toned further in her many years of playing volleyball. Her legs were muscular and her stomach was toned and flat.

"You look great, volleyball definitely paid off," he smiled, patting her stomach and she giggled and backed away.

"You still look as irresistible as before, yourself," she grinned and John shrugged.

"I try, you know."

She laughed and someone tapped her on the shoulder. Lily spun around and came to face Randy, who was beaming from ear to ear at her. He pulled her into a hug, her feet lifting off the ground. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much!" he said into her hair, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"You know I missed you too, My King," she smiled, remembering their old nicknames for each other.

He chuckled, "You look great too."

"Thanks," she rolled her eyes, everyone seemed to be noticing her physique.

Randy finally placed her back on her feet and he and John led her over to Paul and Mike, who looked more than happy to see her. Though they were no longer D-Generation X they still had the same mischievous gleams in their eyes that Lily noticed right off the bat.

"Uh-oh, I see that gleam, I'm in for something," Lily smiled as she approached them. The two laughed and drew their hands from behind their backs.

Lily sighed with relief that they weren't going to pie her, instead they attacked her with silly string and hugged her, each congratulating her on her graduation.

"Well, now that you are an accomplished college student, newly graduated and ripe for entering the 'real world' what is it you plan on doing?" Mike asked, imitating a reporter.

"I'm not sure, but I know I will definitely attempt to rejoin with the WWE, maybe even bring Kayla along with me," she shrugged, her eyes on her father.

"Good choice," Mike smiled and he handed her one of their old 'Vince Likes Cock' t-shirts. "Make sure you wear this to your interview."

The group laughed and Lily continued greeting the other Superstars. Kayla bounded to her side after a while and they decided to call it a night, considering the fact that the two had to move out in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Career Choices…With Dad

Chapter 2 

Lily stood outside her now empty dorm room and sighed. All of her things were packed and waiting in her car, along with an over excited Kayla. She did a quick once over, making sure she had everything before returning to her truck and hoping in the driver's seat. She and Kayla were going to share an apartment outside of Tampa to get on their feet and they were both eager to get on the road. Glen and John were waiting in the car in front of them and John hopped out of the passenger side as Lily closed her car door.

"You girls ready?" he asked, poking his head through Kayla's window.

She squealed at his sudden appearance but nodded all the same. Lily laughed and nodded as well and John moved back to Glen's car and got in. Lily watched as her dad waved into his mirror and she stuck her tongue out at him. Kayla laughed and waved politely and the two pulled off the campus and headed onto the highway.

"We're actually living near John Cena," Kayla gushed excitedly and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we are, Kayla, relax," she laughed.

"It's just so exciting! I never thought I'd actually meet all of my favorite Superstars, let alone be friends with Kane's daughter. I mean, I admired you when you were on TV with DX and your dad and now I'm friends with you, this is so weird. I feel like I'm living a dream!" Kayla smiled and Lily rolled her eyes again.

"Enough with the mushy stuff, you know I hate that," Lily glanced at her as she pulled onto the highway behind her father and John.

"D'you think Vince will offer you a contract like John said? I mean, it has been a long time since you've been on TV," Kayla asked curiously.

Lily shrugged, "Maybe, he might even offer you one of you come with me," she hinted and Kayla looked elated.

"That would be amazing! You know, I really like Randy, he's sexy and sweet all in one!"

"Hey, that's my best friends you're talking about!" Lily laughed and Kayla blushed.

"Sorry, I just can't help it. He's so amazing, not to mention John, he's a looker too," she smiled and Lily blushed this time.

"Shut up, you know I still have feelings for him. I'm just not sure he wants to start a relationship with me or anything. I'm a lot different than I used to be."

Kayla rolled her gray eyes and glanced out the window, her curly auburn hair blowing in the wind, "I bet he does, have you not noticed the way he looks at you? I mean, just last night I swore he had the look in his eye like you were the love of his life or something."

Lily blushed even redder and Kayla stopped, knowing Lily was going to get angry if she kept talking. If it was one thing that her best friend hated it was talking about ex boyfriends and what they still loved about them. John was a very touchy subject with Lily and Kayla knew Lily still had major feelings for him.

The two were silent for the rest of the ride after that, they spent most of their time jamming out to a burned CD Lily had made with all of the Raw Superstars' theme songs, including her old one, which she'd changed after she was finished with her father's story line. She had changed it to 'The Dope Show' by Marilyn Manson and Kayla thought it was hilarious that her song was so true for the wrestling business.

When the two finally pulled into their apartment complex Lily hopped out of the car, staring side eyed at her new home. Kayla instantly opened trunk and started unloading their junk and taking up to their third floor room. John came up behind Lily, making her jump.

"You okay? You look nervous," he muttered, grabbing one of the suitcases out of the trunk.

"I'm fine," she blushed and John could not help but smile at her. He watched her grab a couple bags and move quickly toward the open door the Kayla had just disappeared into.

John followed her footsteps and moved up the long stairwell to the third floor. They had the entire floor to themselves, the enormous apartment including a balcony, three bedrooms, a full kitchen, and living room. Kayla was already unpacking dishes in the kitchen when John walked in and Lily was exploring the bedrooms, trying to decide which one she wanted. She seemed to decide on the one at the far end of the hall and she placed her things in the empty room.

"This place is amazing!" Lily said as she emerged from her room, her icy blue eyes examining a light fixture in the hallway. "My dad did good."

She stopped when she noticed John watching her, her cheeks flushing a soft pink again. She smiled quickly before leaving the room to get the rest of her stuff out off her car. Kayla bounded out after her friend and met her at the car.

"Why do you keep avoiding John? He's just trying to be nice," she asked as Lily quickly grabbed a box and a trash bag full of sheets and towels.

"I just feel awkward around him. I get this weird feeling whenever I'm around him and I just don't think I'mready to talk to him yet, you know? But we defintaly have to talk if we're going to be living near him," Lily muttered quietly.

Kayla nodded in understanding and grabbed a box as well, "You two will work it out eventually. I have faith in the both of you."

Lily smiled and the two trekked back into the apartment. Kayla placed her box in the living room as Glen and John started setting up the beds and other appliances. John had removed his shirt and was now setting up Kayla's bed frame, the window wide open as the warm Florida air blew through it. Lily watched as he struggled with a particularly difficult screw and smiled.

"Kayla will kill you if that falls through when she goes to bed tonight," she smiled and John looked up.

"I'm trying, trust me. This is just being stubborn," he laughed and Lily could see his muscles tighten as he fought with it.

A sudden longing stole over her and she took a deep breath, her feelings going haywire again. Kayla tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped, turning to see her beaming friend.

"Your dad wants you in the kitchen," she muttered and Lily nodded, relieved that she could leave the room with out saying a word.

Kayla watched Lily go before turning her gaze to John, who looked particularly desirable without his shirt on. She pushed the feeling form her mind, reminding herself that John was Lily's and left him to his work.

Lily found her father setting up a new oven set in the kitchen and she leaned against the wall and watched him, "You wanted me?"

"Yeah, can you hand me a wrench?" he growled as the tried to figure out where to put what wire.

"You couldn't have asked Kayla for that?" she smiled, handing him the requested tool.

"Very funny, Lily. I wanted to talk to you about John."

Lily rolled her eyes at the popular subject, "What would you like to speak to me about now? We wore out the subject four years ago, Dad."

"I just want you to know that he's much different now and I think you should talk to him," he said, not looking up from his work.

Lily looked stunned, "Are you serious? You actually want me to be with him now? You are so annoying!"

"Lily, I know what I said back then and I had a good four years to reconsider what I said and now I'm telling you I was wrong about him and that you should talk to him," Glen insisted and Lily shook her head.

"I was going to talk to him whether I had your permission or not. I am a grown woman now, Dad. And I think I can make my own decisions as to who I want and don't want to be with. John was never off my list of possible men I want to be with."

Glen nodded, his attention taken over by the oven and Lily rolled her eyes, making her way to Kayla, who was in the living room setting up curtains. The two ignored both men for a good two hours as they set up the décor of each room. Lily made sure to stay clear of whatever room John was in, avoiding him skillfully as she helped Kayla organize her room.

"Alright we're done for the day, we'll be back tomorrow to finish the kitchen and the laundry room. The beds are set up and you have a stove and a mew microwave for now," Glen briefed the two women a few hours later.

"What about the TV? When do we get cable and stuff?" Lily asked curiously.

"We'll set that up tomorrow. John and I should be back around eleven, so make sure you both are awake and dressed by then, okay?"

Lily nodded and Kayla poked her head out from around her bedroom door and nodded as well. Glen grabbed his toolbox and motioned for John to follow since they arrived in the same car. John looked from Glen to Lily before grabbing Lily and pulling her out onto the balcony for a word.

"John, my dad—" Lily started but he quieted her, pressing a finger over her lips.

"I have to talk to you first," he muttered and Lily nodded. "Tomorrow, I have a couple hours free after we're done here, would you be okay with coming over to my place?"

"i-I dunno, I mean…" Lily shrugged nervously, "I guess I could, but I'm just not sure—" Lily started again and John cut her off, pressing his lips to hers.

Lily was completely shocked when John did this. She let her muscles relax and kissed his back, making sure to pull away quickly. John smiled nervously down at her and she blushed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," he muttered and Lily gulped.

"Y-you should probably g-go," she stuttered, the shock still coursing through her.

He nodded and waved, "I'll see you tomorrow," and he left Lily alone on the balcony.

She slumped onto one of the plastic chairs and brushed her fingers over her lips, the feel of John's still lingering. She could hear her heart pounding as her emotions raced around what just happened.

"There you are," Kayla poked her head around the sliding door. "John and Geln left, what d'you want for dinner?"

Lily snapped out of her shocked daze, shaking John from her head, "Uh, anything's fine. I don't have a preference."

Kayla then noticed the nervous look on Lily's face and she frowned, "What did John say? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"He kissed me," Lily whispered.

Kayla blinked before a smile spread across her face, "I knew it! That just proves that he still wants you! I was right!"

Lily rolled her eyes and got to her feet, "So, about that food you were asking about," and she strode into the house looking for a menu for dinner as Kayla tried to register what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Career Choices…With Dad

Chapter 3

Lily awoke early the next morning, knowing John and her father would be back to finish setting up their appliances. She took a quick shower, leaving her hair out to air dry. Kayla bobbed into the bathroom as Lily was putting on her eyeliner and mascara.

"You're wearing makeup? That's rare," she smiled, poking Lily's sides and making her jump.

"I figured I might as well look decent if I'm going over John's later, you know? I don't want to be looking like a slob like I did yesterday," she shrugged, closing the cap to her mascara and leaving the bathroom to get changed.

Kayla followed, her toothbrush dangling from her mouth, "What are you going to wear?"

Lily shrugged and started digging through the various bags strewn about the room. She pulled out a green Henley with a skull and roses on the left breast and the back and a pair of black denim capris. Kayla shook her head at Lily's choice in clothing and returned to the bathroom as Lily changed.

Two hours later there was a knock on the apartment door and Kayla bounded to the door, swinging it open to reveal Glen and John. Lily moved up behind her best friend to see who it was and went scarlet when she saw John, who was shirtless once again, donning a pair of camouflage shorts and black pumps.

"Good morning, girls," Glen muttered as the two stepped away from the door to let them in.

"Hi dad," Lily smiled, looking anywhere but at John as he past her, moving into their laundry room to set up the washer and dryer. "How long do you think you'll be today?"

"Not too long, I just have to set up your cable in your rooms and the living room, which shouldn't be too hard considering it's sticking out of the floor. John's got the laundry room under control, so we should be out of here by one or two," he shrugged and Lily nodded.

"Okay, well, me and Kayla are going to go out for a little bit, we should be back by one something," Lily informed him, grabbing her keys. "We still need furniture, so we'll be making a trip to Ikea."

Glen nodded and the two women left the apartment. Lily climbed into her truck silently, Kayla knowing exactly what she was thinking about, and he just happened to be working on the washer and drying in their apartment.

"We could get the black leather for the living room, and then we can each get a desk for your rooms, since we both have notebooks," Lily muttered to herself a few minutes later as they studied various pieces of furniture in Ikea.

"But I like that bedroom set over there," Kayla pointed to a bedroom set consisting of lime green everything.

"Come on Kayla, your room is painted blue, get something decent," Lily rolled her eyes and Kayla pouted.

"But I like it."

Lily shook her head, drawing her long hair into a ponytail and moving toward a couch and chair set that she liked. Kayla followed looking put out and shook her head, not liking the pattern of the cloth.

Two hours later the girls left the furniture store having purchased a couch and chair for the living room, desks for their bedrooms, and other odds and ends they thought would look cute around the apartment. They returned to find both Glen and John lounging out on the balcony, John's chest glistening with sweat and Glen sipping a bottle of water.

"You girls find everything you needed?" Glen asked as they strode onto the balcony with them.

"Yep," Lily nodded. "Rest assured knowing that you don't have to set any of it p either."

"Good," John sighed with relief and closed his eyes.

The familiar longing feeling swept over Lily again and she had to close her eyes herself to push it away. Glen got to his feet and moved back into the apartment, grabbing his toolbox as Lily and Kayla watched.

"Well, I'll see you two later, I'll stop by before I leave tomorrow, okay?" he called and Lily stepped back into the apartment.

"Alright, when am I flying out to meet you guys?" she asked, flopping onto the floor and flicking on the newly set up LG plasma TV her father had bought for her.

"Next Tuesday is your meeting with Vince. Kayla is welcome to come with you as well. He's searching for new talent to challenge Trish for the title," Glen explained and Lily nodded.

"Okay, then I'll see you then!"

"Bye girls," Glen waved and Kayla beamed at him and waved as he left.

As soon as he was gone John strode back inside and he looked down at Lily, who was falling asleep on the floor, her eyes glazed as she watched the Food Network. Kayla took the hint and left the room, making her way down the hall to her own room.

"Lil, you awake?" John muttered softly, kneeling next to Lily and shaking her.

"Yeah, I'm up," she muttered and sat up.

"Let's go, we have plans remember?"

Lily nodded and got to her feet, John following suit. Lily stretched and moved down the hall, poking her head around Kayla's doorframe. Kayla looked up when she heard her friend and smiled.

"Goin' to John's?" she asked.

"Yup," Lily nodded and winked.

"Have fun!" Kayla sang happily and Lily nodded.

She rejoined John in the living room and they left, making their way out to John's car. The two spent the short ride to his place in silence, Lily keeping her eyes out the window, not wanting to be the one to break the awkward silence pressing around them.

John glanced at Lily every so often on the ride home. When they pulled into his driveway she climbed out of the car before he could say anything so he followed her to the front door, opening it and following her inside. She looked impressed and strode down through the foyer into the kitchen.

"This place is huge," she whispered, eyeing the expensive refrigerator and appliances in the kitchen.

John shrugged and sat down at the kitchen table across from Lily. He threw his keys onto the counter next to him and rested his hands behind his head, his eyes on Lily.

Lily seemed to sense the tension between the two of them and she stopped admiring his house, her icy eyes snapping onto John, her mood suddenly serious.

"Alright, I'll quit the bullshit, we really need to talk," she grumbled, looking at the floor. When John didn't reply she pressed on. "John, I missed you so much after I left. All I could think about was that kiss before I left. To be completely honest I don't think I ever stopped loving you."

"I know, Lily," he muttered, taking her hand in his, "I know we can make it work this time. We've both changed since you left and I have a good feeling about us. I can't tell you how many nights I've lain awake thinking about it, and every time I come to the same conclusion: that we can make it work this time. We just have to give it another go."

Lily looked up at him and blinked, not sure what to say. She shrugged and got to her feet, making her way to the backdoor, her blue eyes scanning over the pool and garden. John came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle protectively. A comfort Lily hadn't experienced in years stole over her and she knew John was right.

"You have no idea how much I want this," she muttered, resting her head back on his chest.

"Then give me another chance, give us another chance," he whispered.

Lily spun around in his arms and kissed him hard. He was taken aback at her sudden movement but he embraced her kiss happily. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. She was completely engulfed by his touch, his kiss, everything about him and she did not want it to go away. She pulled away when she realized she needed to breathe, her cheeks flaming red.

"I'll take that as a yes," John smiled and Lily blushed even more.

"Couldn't help it," she muttered and John laughed at the familiar excuse.

He pulled her back into his arms and she ran her hands over his bare shoulders, tracing gentle designs as he held her. John kissed the top of her head, finally feeling satisfied for once in his life.

"D'you think your dad will accept us this time?" he asked and Lily smiled.

"He's the one who told me I should talk to you. He finally admitted he was wrong about you and now he wants us to be together," she muttered.

John shook his head and Lily looked up at him, her eyes studying his face, "When are you flying out tomorrow? I want to be there when you leave."

"I actually fly out tonight, new rule. All title holders have to be there early for autographs and shit. I leave in a couple hours," John explained and Lily nodded.

"Then I guess I have to say goodbye now, huh? But I'll be seeing you next Tuesday when I meet with Vince, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. I think Randy will be too, he's taken a liking to Kayla, you know. I think he's actually going to make a move on her soon…"

Lily laughed, "I know, she's been head over heels for him since he debuted in '02 actually. She finds him 'sweet and sexy at the same time'."

"Right," John rolled his eyes. "She's obviously never been around him when he's in a prankster mood. He's getting much better with the pranks lately. You'll be proud of him, Lil. I think you're rubbing off on him."

"My work has been accomplished then," she smiled and John shook his head at her.

The two spent the next hour or so talking and playing video games, which Lily had taken up when she'd first met Kayla. When they realized what time it was John jumped to his feet, looking slightly strained.

"I gotta leave, my flight is in an hour," he said, pulling on his pumps and rushing out of the room.

Lily followed him upstairs to his bedroom and watched him pull on a t-shirt and grab his already packed bag. She helped him carry his stuff out to the car, making sure she got a good look at the WWE Championship in its case.

"I'll give you a lift back to your apartment, but I can't stay long, I'll be late," John muttered distractedly as they climbed into his car.

Lily nodded and he sped out of the driveway. They remained silent until John pulled up to her building. She jumped out of the car and jogged to the driver's side window. John rolled it down and she kissed him goodbye.

"I'll see you next week, okay?" he muttered when they broke apart.

"Okay," Lily smiled, biting her bottom lip and John rolled up the window. She waved as he drove off and slowly made her way to her apartment to find and eagerly waiting Kayla.


	4. Chapter 4

Career Choices…With Dad

Chapter 4

"I can't believe we're actually in WWE headquarters, this is amazing!" Kayla squealed excitedly as she and Lily made their way through the crowded halls to Mr. McMahon's office in Stamford.

"Kayla, relax, he'll think you're like Mickie James or something and definitely won't hire you," Lily rolled her eyes, her voice remarkably calm.

Kayla scowled at the thought of being like Mickie James and instantly calmed. Her gray eyes scanned the scenery as the neared the looming office and she stopped suddenly, catching Lily off guard.

"What the--?" Lily started and smiled when she realized why Kayla had stopped.

Randy was leaning on the wall just outside McMahon's office, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes cast down at the floor. Kayla grabbed Lily's arm tightly, keeping her from greeting him.

"Come on, Kayla, he's just a guy," Lily laughed quietly as she watched the color rise in her friend's cheeks.

"Why is he here?" she whispered frantically.

"I thought I told you! John said he'd be here for us," Lily muttered back and Kayla let her arm go.

"Do I look okay?" she asked, her eyes darting nervously about the room.

"You look fine, Kayla, just relax, okay?" Lily rolled her eyes again and Kayla sighed.

Lily shook her head and continued on toward the office. Randy looked up when he heard her coming and beamed at the sight of her.

"Lily! My beautiful partner in crime!" he smiled, pulling her into a hug. "Come to get a job, huh?"

"Yep, me and Kayla," she nodded, motioning to a shy looking Kayla as she slowly approached behind them.

Randy released Lily from his embrace and smiled down at Kayla. She blushed and looked away from him and Lily laughed.

"Be nice to her, Rand," she chuckled and Randy winked at her.

Lily turned to the office door and knocked gently. It swung open instantly to reveal Mr. McMahon's secretary. She smiled and stepped away from the door so Lily could walk in.

"Come on, Kayla," Lily called over her shoulder as she strode into the office.

Kayla rushed to her side with renewed excitement and the secretary led them through her small outer office to Mr. McMahon's suite.

"Ah, Lily Jacobs, nice to see you again," Vince beamed down at the two women. His eyes fell on Kayla and narrowed. "Who is this?" he motioned to Kayla.

"This is Kayla Johnson, Mr. McMahon, she is also looking for a contract and I thought I'd bring her along with me. She;s my best friend from college," Lily explained and Mr. McMahon nodded, studying her friend.

"Very well, come in, have a seat," he motioned toward two leather chairs in front of his desk.

The two sat down obediently and Vince moved behind his desk, "Can I offer you two anything to drink? Scotch, water, soda?"

"No thank you," the two chorused and Vince shrugged, pouring himself a glass of scotch and sitting down.

"Alright, we'll start with you, Miss Jacobs. Your contract entitles you to three years with Monday Night Raw as well as one title shot and rematch clause. You also have to appear in WWE Magazine and pose for the annual Diva's photo shoots and videos," Vince explained, placing a thin packet of papers on the desk with Lily's name and the Raw logo on it.

"Perfect," Lily beamed and Vince handed her a pen.

She took it and read over the contract before signing her name at the bottom. Vince looked infinitely satisfied at his newest Diva and placed the contract in his briefcase. He then turned to an eager looking Kayla and smiled.

"Miss Johnson, though I cannot offer you a contract at the very moment, I can still invite you to view an OVW training session. This will then lead to a tryout and hopefully a contract like Miss Jacobs, here. Our next session is in Florida, where I presume you currently reside, I hope you will attend."

Kayla shook her head vigorously and Vince handed her an information sheet with everything she needed for the session. The two thanked Vince and got to their feet. He shook Lily's hand and welcomed her back to the WWE, letting her know she was scheduled to film her entrance video in a few days at one of the Live shows.

"Alright, thank you again!" Lily beamed over her shoulder and the two left the office.

Randy was waiting patiently for them outside and he looked expectantly at them when they emerged. Lily was smiling from ear to ear, while Kayla looked a bit disconcerted.

"What's up?" he asked, taking note of Kayla's face.

"She's just a little upset is all," Lily shrugged, draping her arm around Kayla's shoulders.

"Why?" Randy pressed, his blue eyes on Kayla, who blushed.

"He didn't offer me a contract like I'd hoped," she muttered. "I have to go through the ridiculously long process of OVW and work my way into the business."

"Well that isn't so bad!" Randy shrugged. "I had to do that and look where I am!"

Kayla looked slightly more cheerful at the thought of the career Randy has had. She shrugged and the three made their way out of the building, Randy and Kayla lagging behind as Lily walked ahead.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"We have lunch reservations in a few minutes down the street," Randy informed the two as they strode out to Lily's rental.

"With who?" Kayla asked curiously.

"Glen, John, and a few others, I know Kenny and Mickie will be there, did you know they're together now?" Randy trailed.

"No way!" Lily looked stunned. "Since when?"

"Like, last year," he shrugged and Lily frowned.

"Obviously I missed a lot since I left," she grumbled and Randy laughed.

"I'll fill you in on the ride there alright?" he assured her.

"You better," she commanded and the three climbed into the car, Randy plunging into a long explanation of all the relationship changes since Lily had left.

He talked until Lily pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant they were supposed to have reservations at and the three climbed from the car. Lily looked infinitely more satisfied at her new knowledge of the changes in the WWE and Randy led them into the restaurant. Kayla kept quiet until she saw all the Superstars crowded in the back and she Jaw dropped.

"I few others, Randy?" she asked and Lily snorted.

"Well, you know, we wanted to congratulate Lily on her contract," he shrugged and led the two over.

"Congrats!" they chorused and Lily took a seat between John and Randy while Kayla sat down next to Glen and Trish.

"So tell me," John leaned forward, looking down at Lily, "Did both get contracts or what?"

"Nah, I did but Kayla was offered an OVW training session, it's just as good though," Lily muttered and John nodded.

A small group of waiters rushed over to take their orders and relieved them of their menus. Another group returned with bottled of champagne and poured each guest a glass. Lily narrowed her eyes at this and sighed when her father held up his glass.

"To Lily and her new job!" he toasted.

"Shut up, Dad," she muttered and they all laughed and took a sip of the bubbly liquid.

Kayla then started cracking corny jokes, becoming the center of attention, her auburn curls bouncing enthusiastically as she spoke. Lily noticed Randy eyeing her up and leaned to talk to John.

"I think he's going to make his move soon," she muttered and John chuckled.

"So am I," he winked and Lily blushed.

"You wouldn't right under my father's nose," she looked surprised and John winked again.

"Ah, but I would," and he leaned in, catching her off guard.

She embraced his kiss but pulled away quickly at the feel of eyes on her. She turned to see her father watching her and she smiled and waved.

"Hi daddy."

"Not at the table, you two," he grumbled and John suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, Randy, could you take Kayla back to the hotel?" he asked, breaking Randy from his admiring of Kayla.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure," he nodded.

He tossed Randy Lily's keys and got to his feet, holding his hand out to Lily. She took it curiously and John wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Later everyone, Lily and I have an appointment," he smiled mischievously and Glen caught the hint.

"Bye dad," she said sweetly, blowing him a kiss and John pulled her from the restaurant happily, making his way straight to his car to head back to the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Career Choices…With Dad

Chapter 5

"Mickie James! Are you serious!" Lily exclaimed in frustration.

She had just found out who she would be fighting in her debut match, and she was not happy. John lay sprawled out on a bench against the far wall, watching Lily pace before him. He knew she would not be happy with her opponent, but there was nothing to be done until she established a storyline with someone.

"Lil, relax, it's just a match," John sighed.

"It is not just a match! It's my debut!" Lily snapped angrily.

John shook his head and watched her pace back and forth, his eyes roaming over her butt as she past, her pleated denim miniskirt stopped just short for his liking and he couldn't help but stare at her toned features. Along with the skirt she was sporting a white belly tank with a black skull on the front. Underneath the skull it read 'Dirty Pirate'. She donned her signature biker glove and her long chestnut hair was half up half down in a long braid.

"Stop staring at me," she broke the silence that had fallen between them.

"Sorry," John muttered, not taking his eyes off her.

Lily noticed this and sighed, instead of becoming even more frustrated she decided to remove herself from the situation. In mid step she turned on her heel and stomped from the room, not pausing to hear John's protests.

"Hey! Lil, wait up!" someone called behind her as she stormed down the hall, not knowing why she was suddenly so angry.

Lily stopped short and turned, seeing Jeff Hardy, one of her newer friends, rushing toward her.

"Hey, Jeff, how's it going?" she smiled as he caught up to her.

"Good it guess, are you okay? You looked pretty pissed," he pointed out and Lily shrugged.

"I'm just a little miffed is all. I have to fight Mickie," Lily frowned and Jeff laughed.

"That sucks, the psycho for your first match. Well, I wish you luck, she's one hell of a fighter. I guess Trish will be going with you to the ring?"

"Nah, John," Lily corrected and they continued down the hall.

Lily was studying Jeff's wet hair, she was trying to figure out what color it was. Jeff noticed and chuckled.

"It's still purple, Lil," he laughed and she blushed.

"Sorry, I was just curious…now I know why John refers to you as 'Rainbow Bright'," she grinned.

Jeff rolled his eyes at the nickname and Lily stopped in front of the door they had come up on. She waved goodbye and pushed open the door to find Trish and Maria sitting on the bench in the middle of the room looking bored.

"Hey dudes," she smiled, taking a seat next to Maria.

"Hey, Lil, when's your match?" Trish asked lazily, stretching and yawning.

"It's like, halfway through, I was just wandering around. I ran into Jeff, Maria," Lily pointed out and she perked.

"Really?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeh, I think he's heading to catering. Have you seen Randy around?"

Maria shrugged and ran from the room, looking excited, Trish snorted.

"Last I saw him he was flirting with Kayla. They both disappeared into his locker room a half hour ago. Haven't seen them since," she shrugged. "can you believe Maria is going after Jeff? She's a weird one."

Lily laughed and agreed, "I can't blame her, she's had a bad streak since I left, I mean, Ric Flair? At least you did well with Carlito."

Trish blushed at the mention of Carlito, who had since moved back to SmackDown in the Draft Lottery. She decided to leave the subject and flicked on the monitor to the sight of Johnny Nitro fighting Shelton Benjamin for the IC championship again.

"This stuff gets so old after a while, I hope Shelton retains," Lily mumbled.

"Yeah, but Nitro hasn't held the belt for a while, it'll be nice for Jeff to get back into the race again too, maybe Randy if he loses to John…" Trish trailed.

"See I told him that, and he refuses. He keeps insisting he's 'big title' material, I really don't get it. Our time apart seems to have affected his cockiness a little too much."

Trish laughed and Lily glanced at her watch, "Well, I'm off to go beat up Mickie, wish me luck!"

The blonde waved as Lily bounded from the room. She hurried down the hall and bumped smack into John, who was waiting for her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the curtain.

"Good luck, babe," he muttered, kissing Lily gently as her music started.

"Thanks," she smiled weakly and spun around. She took a deep breath and moved through the curtain, to cheers from the fans.

When John stepped through behind her there was a mixture of cheers and boos. Lily ignored them and jumped up onto the apron. Mickie was pacing behind the ref and Lily stepped through the ropes.

"Alright ladies, I want a clean match," the ref said. "Ring the bell!"

Lily nodded and locked up with Mickie in the middle. She pushed all her weight into her and shoved Mickie into the corner. John clapped outside the ring, distracting Lily for a moment, allowing Mickie to poke her in the eye. Lily growled loudly, stumbling back and pressing her hand over her eyes. Mickie took this as an advantage and pulled Lily's head into a headlock, signaling for her finisher, the Tornado DDT.

At the last second Lily got the hint and picked Mickie up, reversing the move into a modified sidewalk slam. John clapped enthusiastically, yelling encouraging, yet energetic, words to her as she rolled Mickie up for one.

The fight seemed to go on forever, both women going back and forth with everything they had. Mickie seemed to be pulling out the stops, reverting to some of the moves the men used as well. Lily decided to counter with the same, shelling out lefts and rights when she could, as well as taking a leaf out of Carlito's book and using his springboard technique and Back Cracker.

By the end of the match both women were exhausted and Lily finally had Mickie where she wanted her. She grabbed her throat for a chokeslam and hoisted her up, only to have Mickie fight out of it and hit her own finisher.

"No! Lily, get up!" John yelled as Lily lay sprawled out underneath Mickie, who had pulled her leg up for the cover. "Kick out! Lil, kick out!"

But Lily was so exhausted she just could not move. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut as the fatigue and pain shot through her. She could hear the pounding of John and the ref and let out a long breath at the sound of the bell.

"I lost my debut match," she muttered, letting the ref help her to her feet.

John slid into the ring and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to him, "It's okay, hun, I got you."

"I really want to take a nap," Lily mumbled and John chuckled.

"Alright, I'll give up the couch to you for a little bit," he smiled and Lily rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

John carried Lily backstage, smiling as she relaxed in his arms, her breathing becoming even as he pushed open his locker room door. Randy and Kayla were waiting for them and John booted them off the couch, placing a sound asleep Lily on it instead.

"She fell asleep quick," Randy pointed out and Kayla rolled her eyes.

"It was obviously a difficult match, Rand, just let her sleep," Kayla whispered.

"We'll see you back at the hotel, John," Randy waved and he grabbed Kayla's hand and left the room.

John shook his head as they left, making a mental note to tell Lily her two friends had finally become a couple and pulled out a folding chair beside he couch. He flicked on the TV with intentions of watching the rest of Raw, but instead he ended up watching Lily sleep.

Her face was relaxed, her long eyelashes brushing just above her cheekbone. He wanted to run his finger over her soft pink lips but refrained, not wanting to wake her. She sighed unconsciously and rolled onto her side her skirt lifting slightly higher up her thigh. Her hair, still messy from the match hung loosely over the side of the couch, a few strands in her face.

John leaned forward, brushing his fingers over her thigh to try and instill a reaction. Lily was drawn from unconsciousness and she smiled.

"I knew you were staring at me, John."

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him over her shoulder, her icy eyes dancing, "If you wanted to wake me up you could've just shaken me."

"You looked so peaceful," he mumbled and Lily sat up, adjusting her already short skirt.

"Is Raw over yet?"

"Nah, still go one match left, mine," John shrugged and Lily nodded.

"Who you fighting?" she asked, stretching, John pulled her onto his lap and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Jeff."

"But I though--?" she started but John cut her off.

"It's not a title match and we have no beef, it's just a filler match. Randy is supposed to interrupt and cause a sort of cliff hanger thing, that's it."

Lily nodded, yawning again and she stiffened as John ran his fingers over her bare sides and stomach. He smiled when he felt her bristle and decided to taunt her a bit more. He brushed his lips over her neck and she stiffened even more.

"John," she whispered thickly as he started to kiss her neck, the warmth of his lips spreading through her.

"Hmpf?" he responded, testing her with his tongue. He smiled when she gasped.

"Your match," she whispered and he drew away.

"We're not done here," he assured her, lifting her off his lap.

Lily nodded and smiled, handing him his title. He took it and left the locker room, Lily's longing gaze on his back.

"I hate it when he does that."


	6. Chapter 6

Career Choices…With Dad

Chapter 6

Lily sat subdued in the corner of the weight room where Kayla was having her second OVW training session. She watched as her best friend bounded around the room, experimenting with each of the weights and mats along with a group of other potential Divas. The trainer, a tall blonde woman named Arielle, was instructing them on what different weights to use for different techniques. Kayla was just staring at the men in the room, one being Randy.

"You're distracting her, Rand, stop it," Lily smacked his thigh as she caught Kayla staring at him for the millionth time.

"I can't help it, I'm just that good looking," he shrugged, his cocky smile in place.

"I think somebody needs to leave the room," she said, imitating a teacher.

Randy laughed and draped his arm around Lily's shoulders, "I love you Lily."

"Bugger off, Randy. You just want my throne, which John has resurrected with the permission of one Triple H and one Shawn Michaels, I am now Queen Lily of Jest once again," she said proudly, making Randy laugh,

"And what pranks have you pulled lately?"

"Ah ah ah, Randall, that is for me to know and you to find out!" she smiled devilishly.

Randy frowned and scrunched his nose at the use of his full name. Lily laughed and hopped to her feet, her long hair falling in her eyes. Randy watched her leave and shook his head, his eyes returning to Kayla who was having a training match in the ring.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Lily! Oh my God!" Kayla squealed a week later as they lounged in their living room in Florida.

Lily was off for three days and she chose to hang out at home with Kayla for a bit. John was also at home in Florida for a few days before he had to hit the road again to promote his next CD.

"What Kayla?" she asked lazily, her eyes drooping with boredom.

"My first match at OVW is next week! I'm going to wrestle!" she squealed and Lily rolled her eyes.

"That's great Kay, really. But can we be excited about it later. I want to take a nap," Lily muttered.

Kayla snorted and Lily closed her eyes, the TV droning on about a miracle chopper for the kitchen. The two fell into silence, Lily falling slowly into unconsciousness. Both were broken from their quieted state at the shrill ring of the phone. Lily shot off the couch, her eyes wide and picked up the cordless.

"Howdy," she answered blankly.

"Never again," John's voice greeted her ears and they both laughed.

"Sorry, what's up?" Lily smiled sheepishly as John laughed.

"I was just bored and needed somebody to talk to. Could you buzz me in now?" he asked and Lily froze.

"Wait, you're here?"

"Yep."

"You're lucky I wasn't drinking anything, or I would have choked on it right there," she chuckled. "Gimme like ten minutes, I look like hell."

"Come on, Lil, I really don't care what you look like, let me up," John whined.

"Ugh, fine, hang on," she sighed and pressed the button to unlock the stairwell door to the apartment.

The two hung up and Kayla stared at Lily, her gray eyes asking who it was. Lily sighed again and slumped onto the couch, getting the meaning in her glance instantly.

"It was John. He's on his way up," she muttered, pulling her long hair back into a ponytail.

A few moments later John burst into the room, a huge grin on his face. Lily rolled her eyes and Kayla waved happily.

"Hey girls," he plopped down on Lily's legs as she lay on the couch.

"John, that hurts," she whined grumpily.

"I'm sorry, pookie, am I hurting you?" he cooed and Lily cringed.

"Don't ever call me that."

John laughed, pulling Lily's legs onto his lap instead. Kayla looked like she was about to explode so John turned his attention to her.

"Kayla, what's wrong, you look like you're just bursting to tell me something."

"My first match with OVW is next week!" she practically screamed.

"Congratulations!" he beamed and Kayla glowed.

She hopped off of the loveseat she was sitting on and bounded happily into her bedroom down the hall, Lily figured she was going to call Randy. John watched her go and shook his head.

"She is the funniest girl," he chuckled.

"Hmpf," Lily grunted and John laughed, poking her sides.

She squealed and wriggled away form his hands but he persisted, poking her sides until she woke up. She glared at him angrily and he smiled sweetly down at her, his hand trailing over her sweatpants covered thigh.

"John, I'm tired, leave me alone," she whined, grabbing his hand as it inched further up her thigh.

"Do you know what day it is?" he asked softly, sliding off the couch and kneeling next to her.

"Tuesday?"

John chuckled and shook his head, "No, it's our anniversary."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, we got together this same day five years ago," he nodded.

"It doesn't feel like that long. I think we're legally married then," she joked.

"That's actually eight years, but we're close," John chuckled. "I can't believe it's been five years."

"Well, technically we were only together for a couple months," Lily pointed out.

"And yet I love you none the less," John muttered, running his thumb over her lips.

She laughed and sat up, swinging her legs to the floor next to John, "What do you plan to do then?"

"I plan to spend the day with the woman I love," he smiled.

Lily blushed and shoved him playfully. He pretended to be hurt and fell onto the floor, pouting comically. Lily straddled his waist and crossed her arms over her chest. John chuckled, grabbing her arms and flipping her over so he was on top.

"That's better."

"John, Kayla is still in the house," Lily muttered as he brushed his lips over hers.

"So?"

"We shouldn't do anything too graphic," she mumbled, closing her eyes as he slowly kissed her jaw line.

"Define graphic for me."

Lily smiled and placed her hand over his mouth to stop him from kissing down her neck. His blue eyes bored into her own and she could feel her heart melt as they stared at each other.

"I love you," she whispered, moving her hand away.

"I know," he grinned before crashing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

"Come on, guys, get a room!" Kayla yelled from her bedroom and the two broke apart laughing.

"Sorry Kay!" Lily sang, letting John help her off the floor. She bounded into Kayla's bedroom to find that she was lying on her bed watching Jackass The Movie.

"I'm sorry, babe, John got really romantic on me. Maybe you should call Randy, he'll occupy some time."

Kayla blushed and threw her pillow at her, hitting Lily in the face. She smiled goofily and John scooped her into his arms from behind.

"Sorry about that, Kay, she warned me and I ignored her, we'll be going now," he waved with his free hand before carrying Lily from the apartment in his arms as she giggled and kicked for release.

John finally dropped her when they walked out of the building and she skipped to his car comically. He watched her with loving eyes as she climbed into the back seat, making doe eyes at him before she slammed the door. John climbed into the driver's side and she appeared behind him, draping her arms around his neck and resting her chin on the seat.

"So, where're we headed?"

"I was thinking my place," he shrugged.

Lily scrunched her nose in consideration, "What are we gonna do there?"

"Well, Jeff is over with Matt and Ashley, I figured we'd chill with them…play a couple video games," he trailed.

"And guzzle Coors Light," Lily finished.

John frowned and turned to her, kissing the tip of her nose, "Only if you want."

She rolled her eyes at him and fell back into her seat, "Let's go then! I want to see what color Jeff's hair is!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Okay, here's another chapter for you all! I really wasn't sure where to go with this, so I guess it's just a little filler type thing cuz I'm having a little trouble writing lately. Hopefully the streak will end and I'll be back to normal, but I can't guarantee anything. I blame it all on school. I also apologize for the wait, school is really dragging me down, but I try really hard to update. **

**That's all from me! Don't forget to review!**

**Sadie**


	7. Chapter 7

Career Choices…With Dad

Chapter 7

The next week on Raw, Lily was scheduled to face her new rival, Mickie James. According to the script, Lily was supposed to be pissed at Mickie for losing her debut match, that night being the rematch. John had assured her it would eventually lead to Lita's title but Lily was still skeptical.

"Come on, Lil will you relax, the storyline will only last a few weeks," John sighed as he watched his girlfriend pace around the couch in the locker room.

"Yeah, right, I bet they told you that about Edge and look how long that took. I believe you just began your little feud with Randy last year?" Lily shot back, wringing her hands nervously.

John shook his head at her and closed his eyes, only to frown at the sound of Lily's pacing. He waited for her footsteps to near him and shot his hand out, grabbing Lily's arm and making her squeal.

"John! Let me go!" she struggled, punching him in the gut to try and loosen his grip.

He held firm, slowly opening his eyes to see her struggling to yank her arm from his tight grip. John smiled as she fought, only to feel immense pain when she grabbed his crotch and twisted.

"Mother fucker!" he yelled out, instantly letting her arm go to grab his privates.

Lily snickered evilly and sat down beside him as he panted, trying to ease the pain between his legs.

"Sorry, John, but you should have let go," she muttered sweetly, leaning close to his ear. He glared at her and Lily grinned, hopping to her feet.

Jeff then decided to make an appearance, bounding in the room, Matt close behind. The older hardy now had lime green hair, which was braided out of his face. Lily beamed at his appearance, flashing an innocent smile.

"Hey, John, what's wrong with you?" Matt asked curiously, seeing he was still doubled over massaging his crotch.

"She fucking twisted my balls, man," John groaned, his voice muffled from being bent over.

"What did he do to deserve such a cruel and painful punishment?" Jeff demanded, looking hurt for John, whose face was turning red.

"He wouldn't let me go, I had to do something," Lily shrugged innocently, batting her eyelashes for the full affect.

"I was just playing around!" John whined, looking up at Lily. "You could've torn them off!"

Both Jeff and Matt snorted with laughter and Lily took a seat on John's lap. He frowned at her, his hand still clamped between his legs. The three men watched as Lily leaned close to John so her lips were with in inches of John's.

"You know I can make it all better," she muttered softly and grinned when John choked on his gum.

"Hey, that's not appropriate!" Jeff covered Matt's ears comically. "There are virgin ears in the room!"

"Get off me!" Matt laughed, jumping out of his brother's reach.

Lily snorted, hopping of John's lap and glancing at the clock. She smiled and turned to Jeff excitedly.

"Jeff, it's almost time, is everything set?" she asked casually.

"Yep, that's why I came in the first place, lets go," he nodded, holding out his hand to Lily.

She took it happily and the two quickly left the room to the curious stares of John and Matt.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey, Randy come see this!" Lily called a few minutes later as she leaned against Randy's locker room doorframe.

"What Lil," he muttered lazily from his seat on the bench in the corner of the room, his eyes half closed, and his head back against the wall.

"Come on! It's so funny! You have to see what Jeff did!" she pressed, rushing into the room and grabbing his hand, pulling his roughly to his feet.

Randy sighed and trudged from the room, Lily still holding firmly to his hand. She led him down the hall to where Johnny Nitro's locker room was and pointed at the doorway. Nitro and Melina were nowhere to be found, but Jeff was grinning evilly inside the room, his eyes glittering maliciously.

"What did you do now Lil?" randy questioned, his blue eyes studying the seemingly empty room.

"Go see for yourself," she grinned, pushing him toward the door.

Jeff moved aside from the doorway and Lily motioned for the cameraman to move closer, making sure he got the right angle. The three watched with eager faces as Randy sighed and strode toward the doorway of the room. There was a muffled noise and Randy bounced off the doorway, stumbling back onto the opposite wall.

"I got you!" Lily cackled happily, seeing the mark Randy's face made on the plastic wrap blocking the doorway.

Randy glowered at her, the side of his face bright red where he had made impact with the wrap. Lily was clinging to Jeff she was laughing so hard, clutching her side as she gasped for air. Jeff looked amused as he tried to fight a smile, recoiling from Randy as he glared at them.

"I hate you, Lily," Randy grumbled, shaking his head at the laughing woman.

She gasped, her chest heaving from laughing and looked up at him with dancing eye," I love you too Randy!"

He frowned, realizing that the prank she had just pulled on him was the prank she was teasing him about the previous week at Kayla's training session. Lily seemed to understand the look on his face and backed away from him, a smile still twitching at the edge of her lips.

"You little--!" Randy lunged at her and she shrieked and darted out of Jeff's grip, tearing down the hall away from him, laughing hysterically. Randy charged after her, yelling profanities as he ran.

"Kids theses day," Jeff shook his head, staring after the two as they skidded around a corner and out of sight.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lily screeched to a halt outside John's locker room door. She could hear Randy's loud footsteps as he pounded after her down the hall. She instantly began banging her fists on the door, not wanting to know what Randy would do to her.

"John! Open up! Please! " she yelled, Randy's footsteps ever nearing.

"No!" he yelled from within.

"John, please, Randy's after me. Let me in," she whined, glancing nervously over her shoulder.

"You should have thought about that before you almost twisted my damn balls off!" came John's reply from behind the door.

Lily groaned and leaned her back against the door. She could hear Randy steadily approaching the corner, her heart quickening at the sound of his heaving breath.

"John, please, I'm sorry," she muttered softly, her eyes locked on the corner Randy was looming around.

"No."

"I said sorry! What more do you want from me!"

She could hear John sigh behind the door and wished he'd make up his mind to let her in. Randy was fastly approaching and really did not want to know what he was planning in that scheming mind of his.

"Alright fine," John swung the door open, forcing Lily to stumble back into his arms just as Randy made a lunge at her from the opposite side.

Randy went crashing into a metal shelf for props and Lily fell back onto John, making him fall backward into the locker room. All three of them were laughing hysterically at the situation, only for Jeff to make his way over to see what the noise was. He frowned down at them, shaking his head, his lime green braids flopping around his ears.

"You know you want to laugh," Lily giggled, getting to her feet.

"Yeah, I do, but I want to do this even more!" he smiled and whipped out a camera, snapping pictures of Randy, who was flat on his ass looking torn between amusement and pain.

To make matters worse, a stagehand rushed over just as Lily helped John back to his feet, Jeff dancing out of Randy's reach, still snapping pictures of his red face.

"Uh, Lily, your match is in five," he said nervously, hopping out of the way as Randy lunged for Jeff, trying to grab the camera.

"Okay thanks!" Lily waved, disappearing behind John's locker room door, leaving Jeff to fend for himself and Randy chased after him.

She quickly rushed into the bathroom, pulling on her ring attire for the night, a white belly tank and black cargo pants. She then pulled on her sneakers and ran a comb through her hair. Once that was done she rushed out of the bathroom, bumping into John in the process.

"Whoa, woman, slow down!" he grabbed her arms as she tried to rush past him to get to the door.

"John, not now I have a match!" Lily pressed, her long hair falling in her face as she struggled to break free.

"Just relax, Lil, calm down," he soothed, brushing his lips over hers to calm her down.

Lily nodded, letting her body go limp as John held her up. He closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers in a quick kiss. Lily smiled and pecked him before slipping out of his grip and dashing from the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Career Choices…With Dad

Chapter 8

Lily waited for her music to hit at the curtain, her nerves on end as she waited for the cue in the beat to walk out. She let herself slip into her competitive zone and stepped out onto the ramp to a screaming ovation. The adrenaline instantly kicked up a notch at the intense energy level of the fans. Lily waved and smiled as she made her way to the ring, only to set her blue eyes on the pacing figure of Mickie James.

"You're not going to beat me, Jacobs, even if your daddy is Kane," Mickie shot as Lily climbed into the ring.

"We'll see about that," Lily grinned, pointing to the side of the ring and it burst into flames making Mickie jump.

Lily chuckled and the ref signaled for the match to begin. The two women locked up in the ring, Mickie catching Lily's ankle and thrusting her feet from beneath her. Lily felt the impact in the back of her head as she hit the mat and let out a yell. Mickie cackled manically and flipped her over for a Boston Crab.

"What do you say, Lily?" the ref asked repeatedly, his face inches from Lily's as she clenched her jaw to try and distract the pressure in her back and hips.

"No," she growled determinedly, her attention focused on exactly how her body was turned.

"Come on, Jacobs, give up!" Mickie screamed, applying a new amount of pressure, causing Lily to yell out once again.

"NO!" she growled and caught Mickie by surprise, grabbing her hair and pulling her backwards into a head lock. The force shocked Mickie so much that she let Lily's legs go as she fell.

The ref signaled for the break and instantly started asking Mickie what she was going to say as Lily applied a sleeper hold to catch her breath. Mickie kept shaking her head no but Lily knew she was tiring her out.

Mickie slowly collapsed to her knees as Lily applied the hold longer and longer. The ref then went into holding her hand up and dropping it three times. On the fourth Mickie held her hand just above the canvas. She instantly began to elbow Lily in the stomach until she broke the hold. Mickie screamed, running across the ring and going at Lily for a clothesline. Lily dipped low out of the way, sending Mickie across the ring and hit her own clothesline. As Mickie fell back onto the canvas, Lily jumped up for a leg drop across the throat.

"Alright Lily lets keep it clean," the ref advised as Lily pulled Mickie to her feet and drilled her into the ring post.

The crowd was in a frenzy and Lily became instantly distracted by a large group of men beside the ring who where cheering and whistling at her. She smiled and blew them kisses and turned, only to be greeted with a thumb to the eye by Mickie who then grabbed her by the hair and threw her from the ring.

"You think you can beat me? Huh?" Mickie screamed viciously, slamming Lily's head into the ring post outside.

Lily closed her eyes, feeling the sting in her hands where they'd connected with the post. She let Mickie throw her into the side of the ring before she ducked a clothesline and slid underneath the apron, grabbing a chair.

"If you want to make this violent, we can make it violent!" Lily yelled, her blue eyes flashing angrily.

Lily could hear the ref yelling at her to put the chair down but Lily blocked him out. She focused her attention on Mickie, narrowing her eyes as the anger built up within her. Mickie began to beg as Lily took aim, pleading with her not to hit her with the chair. Lily shook her head angrily and smacked her opponent with the chair, right across the back.

Lily grinned as she watched Mickie buckle and grabbed her hair, throwing her into the ring. She looked up to see the ref being distracted by no other then Jeff Hardy. Jeff was flailing comically, pretending to be annoyed that he could not assist Lily in her fight. The two made a moment's eye contact and Jeff backed off, climbing from the ring.

"Now it's my turn," Lily muttered, leaving a limp Mickie in the middle of the ring to climb to the top turnbuckle.

She studied her aim for the move she was about to pull and dove off the top turnbuckle. A sharp pain rocketed up Lily's spine as she connected with Mickie's abdomen. Lily quickly rolled over and covered her opponent, her hand gripping her back. She could hear Jeff cheering her on as the ref hit the mat for the three.

"And you winner, Lily J.!" Lillian Garcia announced and the ref held up Lily's arm.

The young woman stumbled out of the ring to the cheers of the crowd. Jeff caught up with her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they retreated up the ramp.

"That was probably the most beautiful Swanton Bomb I have ever seen," he grinned happily.

"Thanks," Lily muttered, her jaw clenched to distract her from the pain in her back.

The two were greeted at the curtain by an irate Randy and a beaming John. Jeff darted quickly away from Randy, not wanting to endure another chasing match for laughing at him earlier. John had instantly forgiven his girlfriend of her earlier actions and embraced her lovingly.

"That was a great win, Lil," he muttered into her hair. "I've never seen a more perfectly executed Swanton bomb."

"Well, you'll never see me do that again! It hurts like a motherfucker," Lily grumbled.

John chuckled and began massaging her back where she had hit Mickie. Randy was glaring at Jeff, who was looking proudly at Lily from behind a light fixture. When Lily saw this she rolled her eyes and looked up at Randy.

"Will you just give it up, Rand?" she asked a smile twitching at her lips. "It's not like he did anything wrong."

"Are you serious?" Randy demanded, shifting his glare to Lily. "He fucking took twenty pictures of me after your little cling wrap stunt! He's planning on selling them to too!"

Lily snorted, "He should they were hilarious!"

"You little--!" Randy growled and Lily quickly jumped away from his hands as he lunged at her.

John watched with amusement as Randy darted around backstage trying to catch Lily, who would squeal and jump away from his fingers whenever he got close enough to tickle her. Jeff was laughing at pointing at the scene so John decided to include him in the chase.

"Yo, Randy! Jeff's wide open!" he laughed, pointing at Jeff, who froze instantly.

Randy grinned and shifted his attention just quick enough to catch Jeff around the waist as he rocketed forward to try and slip past him before he noticed. Randy latched on to Jeff as he struggled and grabbed the back of his pants. Lily realized what her best friend was about to do and her face went white.

"No, Randy please don't," she begged as she watch with horror as his hand grabbed a handful of Jeff's boxers.

"Ah! No wedgie, please! Uncle! Uncle!" Jeff yelled, kicking his legs to try and free himself from Randy's grip.

"Too late," Randy grinned and yanked up, hard.

Jeff let out a loud yelp and Randy pulled up even harder. John was practically rolling on the floor he was laughing so hard, while Lily hid her face. There was a loud ripping noise and Jeff hit the floor clutching his privates and moaning.

"My balls, oh my balls," he groaned, closing his eyes so not to look at anyone's faces.

"I've got Jeff's boxers!" Randy waved them around giddily and started dancing over a laughing John and a still groaning Jeff. "Come on Lily, you know you want to laugh," he waved the boxers under her nose.

Lily scrunched her nose in disgust and drew away, "You're a bastard," she glared at him, bending over to help a now whimpering Jeff off the floor.

"Oh come on," Randy pouted, watching the two make slow progress down the hall toward Jeff's locker room. "Lily, I was just having fun!"

Lily ignored him and continued down the hall, his protests and complaints echoing down the corridor. Randy slumped against the wall and slid down it to the floor, letting the ripped boxers fall from his grip. John recovered from his raucous laughter and took a seat next to Randy.

"I was just trying to have a laugh," he shrugged.

"Well you should've thought about that before you pulled his boxers off!" Lily's voice resounded down the hall followed by the sound of a door slamming.

Randy looked at John for some sympathy, his blue eyes pleading. John shrugged and got to his feet.

"She has a point."


	9. Chapter 9

Career Choices…With Dad

Chapter 9

Lily ignored Randy for the most part of the week. She spent most of her time hanging around Jeff and Kayla on her off days. John was the mediator in this situation, spending his free time with Randy; Kayla slipping between the two groups as well, going out with Randy and hanging out with Lily.

"Jeff, I'm bored let's do something," Lily groaned, flicking a fuzzy off her bed as she lounged in her hotel room.

"I dunno what's around here, Kayla what are you thinking about?" he yawned, fiddling with the remote control to the bedroom TV.

Kayla shrugged, running her fingers through her ringlets of auburn hair, "Look in the phone book, there aught to be something in there."

Both Jeff and Kayla turned to look at Lily, silently nominating her to go get the phone book. She sighed and rolled off the bed onto the floor. With a loud bang, she threw open the drawer in the kitchen and extracted the massive phone book. She then shuffled moodily back into the bedroom, dropping the book onto the floor next to Kayla and flopping onto the bed.

"There you go," she sighed, leaning over the side of the bed, her long brown hair falling in her face.

Kayla flipped open the book and paged through the first couple yellow pages. After about five seconds she let out a frustrated growl and closed the book.

"There's gotta be something easier to look through. Just opening the thing makes my brain hurt."

Jeff snorted and pulled the book toward him. He flipped it over to the back and fingered through the short index, organizing things by subject. When he found what he was looking for her let out a successful whoop and found the page of 'Fun Stuff'.

"We can go Laser tagging, there's an arcade not too far from the arena. We can go see a movie, or go shopping at the mall!" he listed with a girly lisp.

"I hate shopping," Kayla groaned. "Is there anywhere we can play volleyball? I miss playing."

Jeff sighed with frustration and closed the book, "I don't feel like playing sports, let's go laser tagging!"

Lily glanced at Kayla, her eyebrows raised. The two came to a silent conclusion and nodded together in agreement.

"Okay, we'll play tag. I'll call John to see if he wants to come," Lily nodded, hopping of the bed to find her cell phone.

She discovered it under an enormous pile of clothes beside her suitcase and flicked it open only to see that she'd missed about a dozen calls from Randy. She paged through her messages to find that he'd left her about twenty asking her not to be angry at him for such a silly reason. She rolled her eyes and deleted them all before dialing John's number.

"Hey Lil," John greeted her on the other line.

"Hi, where are you?" she asked, flopping back onto her bed as Kayla and Jeff listened closely to her side of the conversation.

"I'm in Randy's room, why?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to play laser tag with us today," Lily replied, twisting a strand of her hair around her index finger.

"Only if Randy can come," John said stubbornly.

Lily growled and shook her had, "No, I refuse to speak to him."

"Come on, Lil! Why are you so pissed off at him for a stupid joke? It's not like he did anything to you!"

"It's not that he ripped Jeff's boxers off, I got over that. It's just the fact that he's so immature and can't take a joke anymore. I miss the Randy I knew before I went to college. I miss my King of Jest."

There was a soft ruffle on John's line and she could hear lowered voices. She frowned when she heard John whisper something that she could not hear and figured he was talking to Randy.

"I hope you know I can still hear you," she muttered.

"Sorry, Lil, but I have to tell you, I had you on speaker phone and Randy really wants to talk to you," John replied apologetically.

"Fine."

There was another rustle and Lily heard the phone switch hands.

"Lily?" Randy's voice greeted her.

"Yes Randall?" she said sarcastically.

"Lily, I'm so sorry. You should have told me how you felt, kid. I didn't think I was any different. I'm sorry."

"No, Randy, stop talking," she interrupted him. "I couldn't help the fact that you've changed. I know I've changed too. There's nothing to prevent it. I shouldn't have even said that."

"Lily, you're right, but I feel guilty just knowing that you're not happy with me. I swear I'm not trying to be a stiff or anything, I've just learned my lessons. I know the consequences of my actions in the past and I don't want them happening again. I'm just being careful," Randy explained, the emotion in his voice making Lily's heart sink.

"Alright, alright, stop making me want to cry, Rand. Will you come play laser tag with us too?" Lily stopped him, knowing if he'd spoken anymore in that tone of voice she really would cry.

"Sure! Me and John were just trying to figure out something to do as well. We'll be at your room in a couple minutes."

"Okay," Lily nodded, running her fingers through her hair.

"Bye, Lil."

Lily nodded and flipped her phone closed. She looked around the room to see that Jeff and Kayla were looking at her with wide eyes and blank expressions. She sighed, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed.

"You can stop staring at me now you two. And Kayla you can stop wagging your tongue at me," she sniggered, pulling on a pair of socks.

Jeff snorted and yanked Kayla's tongue, making her grunt and fall over laughing. The two then got to their feet and left the bedroom so Lily could get changed in private.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOX

An hour later the five wandered into the massive Ultra-Tag laser tag center. It seemed like hundreds of little kids were running around the place, each one carrying a plastic gun and shooting at their friends as they hid behind the games in the arcade. A handful of teenagers stood grouped around the main desk, all of them looking to start a game of tag.

"Hey, isn't that Randy Orton?" one of them asked, pointing to Randy when they walked in.

"Shit, they recognized me," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

Kayla snorted and wrapped her arm around his waist, "Well you are the sexiest Superstar in the WWE."

Lily scoffed at this and spun around, "Actually, I believe the sexiest Superstar, out of the men, is John. Sorry Rand."

Randy's jaw dropped at this and John thanked Lily with a quick kiss. Kayla and Jeff snorted with laughter and the group moved to the desk to pay for a couple games. The group of teenagers stepped aside to let them pay, the oldest one, who looked to be at least nineteen, was the first to speak up.

"Are you really Lily J. The Diva on Raw?" he asked eagerly, tapping Lily's shoulder.

She turned to him slowly, studying his complexion. He had large brown eyes and short blonde hair, over which he sported a black baseball cap donning the New York Yankees logo. Although he was taller than her, he was almost a stick, not a single trace of muscle on him.

"That's me," she nodded, flashing a half smile to see his reaction.

"Dude, no way! Can I get your autograph? I'm a huge fan. I have pictures of you all over my room," he blurted.

Randy snorted as Lily dug in her purse for a pen. She knew the kid had stopped talking in realization of what he just told her, but she shrugged it off and looked up at him.

"So, what do you want me to sign?"

"Uh, could you sign my hat?" he asked, taking the hat off and handing it to her.

"Why don't you just sign his balls," Jeff snickered behind her and she frowned.

Lily rolled her eyes, shaking the comment off as John, Randy and Jeff laughed behind her. She signed the kid's cap and handed it back to him with a smile.

"Don't mind those three, thy're just a bunch of ass holes. I'm glad you're a fan. Thanks for the support," she nodded before turning to Jeff and shoving him. "You little asshole! I'm going to get you for that!"

Jeff stumbled backwards, still shaking with laughter. Glanced over his shoulder, seeing he break, the men's bathroom was only a few feet away in a black light lit area. As Lily lunged after him he made a quick dash for the door, stumbling into the bathroom as Lily stood under the black light.

"Hey, Lil, look down," John laughed, coming up behind her under the black light.

Lily heaved a sigh and looked down at her shirt her bra, which happened to be white, was showing through the black DX shirt she had chosen to wear to play laser tag. She rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time and turned to John, who was studying the large yellow labels glowing on the bathroom doors.

"Hey, check this out, 'Male Units'," he pointed to the door as Jeff poked his head out form behind the door.

"If you have male unites you must use the 'Male Units," Kayla laughed.

"Well John, I guess you're in this one then," Lily pointed to the 'Female Units' door.

He pouted as the rest cracked up and Lily stuck her tongue out at him. John pulled her into his arms and gave her a noogie as she squirmed in his embrace. The group stopped laughing however when a voice echoed over the loud speakers.

"Mission Ultraviolet, please report to the mission gate to start your game. I repeat Mission Ultraviolet report to Mission gat to start your game."

"That's us guys," Randy pulled out their receipt, pointing to the name across the top.

"Jeff I'm going to get you! It's on!" Lily grinned and ran to the indicated door, Kayla, Jeff, Randy, and John following close behind.


	10. Chapter 10

Career Choices…With Dad

Chapter 10

"Oh my God!!" Lily squealed excitedly the next night on Raw, startling John and Jeff, who were sitting on the bench in the middle of the room getting ready.

"What?" Kayla asked from the corner where she was digging in Randy's duffle bag.

"Uncle Mark is coming to Raw!" Lily bounded around the room, stopping in front of John, who had gotten to his feet.

He let her wrap her arms happily around him and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him excitedly and beamed.

"I get to do a storyline with him, I can't wait!" she grinned. "And since my dad's on SmackDown now I get to flaunt the fact that I'm related to the Phenom."

"Oh great," Jeff rolled his eyes behind the two, making Lily frown.

"What?" she demanded moodily, glaring at him.

"Nothing," he grinned, shaking his head.

Lily placed her hands on her hips and stepped away from John, "Jeff, what?"

He chuckled and got to his feet, "It's just another reason to boost your already overlarge ego," he shrugged.

Lily pouted, "Well mine isn't as big as Randy's."

Jeff snorted just as Randy strode into the room and wrapped his arms around Kayla, who was standing in the corner next to his bag. Lily just happened to have caught the mischievous gleam in his eye and she narrowed her eyes.

"What did you do now?" she demanded, looking up at him.

He pointed at himself with an innocent look, "Me?"

"Yes you!"

"I didn't do anything!" he exclaimed.

Lily scoffed and shook her head, "I saw that gleam in your eyes, you did something."

"You have to see," he smiled tauntingly.

Lily pouted again and huffed, stomping into the bathroom to change for her ring appearance. She pulled on a white beater and a black tank over top, a skull and cross swords adorning the front. To match she paired it with a pair of khaki colored cargo pants and her usual black Etnies. Since she was one to be different from the rest she pulled her hair back into pigtails and curled them so they spilled in long ringlets over her shoulders.

"Come on, Lil, we're due in the ring soon," John tapped on the door as Lily curled her last bit of hair.

"I'm coming," she sighed and swung the door open.

John was in his usual black ChainGang t-shirt and jean shorts, his title on his shoulder. Lily flashed a quick smile and pushed past him toward the locker room door. She waved to Jeff, Randy and Kayla over her shoulder and made her way toward the curtain.

"Lil wait up!" John called after her as her music started.

Lily glanced over her shoulder as John jogged up to her and she held out her hand as she strode onto the ramp. John took it just as she stepped into view of the cameras and they strode to the ring together to prepare for her 'match'.

Lita was pacing in the ring with Adam, both of them looking irate that Lita had to defend her title. Lily climbed into the ring, waiting for the bell to ring and the gong to sound.

"Alright, keep it clean ladies," the ref instructed as Adam glared at John outside the ring.

The bell sounded and Lita rushed at Lily to try and hit her with an early cheap shot. Lily dodged it, stumbling into the ropes. Adam slipped into the ring as the ref yelled at John for climbing onto the apron and crouched in the corner for a spear.

"Lily!" John yelled as Adam sprang out of the corner.

At that exact moment the lights went out and the gong sounded. Edge froze in mid leap, stumbling into Lily and quickly backing away. Lita ran to Edge, cowering behind him. John jumped down from the apron as The Undertaker strode down the ramp looking menacing.

Lily had to fight a smile as she watched her uncle slowly make his way to the ring. He picked up the microphone at the bottom of the stairs and climbed into the ring, glaring at Edge.

"Edge, how dare you even attempt to hurt my niece," he growled. "You do not touch the daughter of my brother."

Edge stepped forward slowly, his eyes wide. He placed his hands together as if he was praying and apologized, making Lily snicker from behind her uncle. Lita just looked plain scared and ducked out of the ring.

"You try that again on Lily and there will be a problem," 'Taker continued.

Edge nodded and slowly ducked out of the ring. John glared Edge down as he retreated up the ramp and Lily turned to her uncle. He winked at her and she smiled, hugging him in thanks and climbing out of the ring.

"You don't mess with me. You don't mess with my family, or there will be hell to pay," he growled and dropped the microphone, following Lily and John up the ramp.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"That was amazing!" Lily beamed as they retreated to catering.

"I was just doing what was written," mark shrugged. "At least it wasn't Randy; I would've beaten his head in."

Lily shook her head, knowing he still hadn't really forgiven Randy for pulling all those pranks on him. She spotted Jeff in the corner with Kayla. The two were munching on chips and talking. Lily bounded over happily and sat down next to Jeff.

"Hey guys," she smiled innocently.

"You still didn't find out what Randy did yet, did you?" Jeff asked.

Lily's face fell and she shook her head, "No, not yet."

Kalya snorted and looked away, making Lily even more curious than before.

"Kay-kay, you know you want to tell me," she pouted, making puppy eyes at he friend.

"You have to go to the Diva's locker room to find out," Kayla smiled, trying not to laugh at Lily's face.

"Fine," she hopped to her feet and moved back toward the door. John followed his girlfriend while Mark sat down with Jeff and Kayla, not wanting to get involved with Randy's childish pranks.

"Lil, really, his just being an idiot because of what you said," John groaned as they neared the Divas locker room.

Lily ignored him and pushed the door open to come upon that biggest fear of her life, a clown. Except the clown wasn't the normal happy clown from the circus, it was an evil clown. Its eyes black and its smile mocking. It smiled when Lily walked in, revealing fangs bigger then her index finger and Lily shrieked, stumbling back against the wall. The clown took a step closer to her and she scampered away from it, her eyes bulging with terror.

Just as Lily reached the door there was a flash of light and the clown pulled it's mask off to reveal Randy. Lily glared at him for a split second; her anger coursing through her every pore before she became light headed and passed out.

"Fuck," Randy muttered, throwing the clown mask to the side and kneeling down next to his best friend. "Come on, Lil, wake up."

"You fucking asshole," she growled, pushing him away from her and getting to her feet. Randy looked up at her and she looked down at herself. "You made me wet myself. I hate you!"

"Lil, it was just a joke, I'm sorry," he pleaded, "I just wanted to show you that I can still joke around. Lily!"

Lily flipped him off and left the room. John watched her jog down the hall and shook his head. Randy followed out of the room a few minutes later, clown mask in hand.

"That really wasn't funny dude," John muttered, watching as Lily turned the corner and disappeared.

"I didn't I'd scare her so much. No I feel like an ass," he pouted. "She probably will never talk to me again."

John shrugged and started down the hall, "I'll talk to her."


	11. Chapter 11

Career Choices…With Dad

Chapter 11

"Lil, he didn't mean to scare you, it was just a stupid joke!" John pleaded as Lily threw her stuff into her duffle bag angrily after the show.

"He scared the shit out of me, John! You have no idea how many nightmares I've had as a child because my dad was too stupid to make me leave the room when he watched 'It' I hate clowns!" she yelled, her face red with fury.

John shook his head and slumped onto the bench as Lily grabbed her bag and left the room. He sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands, his frustration shifting to Randy and his stupid pranks.

"He's such a fucktard," he muttered, getting to his feet and chasing after his girlfriend.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lily made her way briskly toward the parking garage in the back of the arena. She ignored any and everyone who greeted her, her temper fueling her as she stomped toward her rental. When she got to her car she moodily threw her stuff in the trunk and climbed behind the wheel, checking the back seat and all the dark places before she pulled out.

"Lily, wait!" John ran after her car as she pulled out of her spot. "Stop!"

She slammed on the breaks at the sight of him, rolling down her window, "What are you doing?"

"Lily, wait, I'll come back to the hotel with you, just give me a second to get my stuff," he panted.

"Hurry up then, I'm tired and I'm not in a very good mood. You better have a plan to cheer me up."

John grinned and nodded, "You bet I do, I'll be right back," he assured her and tore off back into the building to get his stuff together.

Lily shook her head at him and smiled, only John would be able to make her laugh if she was in a truly shitty mood. "It just means we're meant for each other." she muttered with a smile.

"Of course we are," his voice greeted her, making her jump.

"That was fast."

"I just had to grab my bag and I didn't stop for a breath this time. Now can you unlock the door, I'm feeling a little light headed."

Lily rolled her eyes and unlocked the door. He climbed in and threw his stuff into the back seat, resting his hand on her thigh as she pulled out of the parking lot.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"She's never going to talk to me again," Randy sighed with frustration.

He was rocking back and forth in his own locker room, Kayla trying hard not to laugh at him as she patted his back consolingly. Jeff was snickering in the corner, knowing randy was fucked if he still wanted to be friends with Lily after this.

"She'll get over it," Kayla cooed, running her fingers over the tattoo on his back.

"No she won't she holds grudges worse than any woman I've known, she's not talking to me for the rest of my fucking life," Randy muttered into his hands.

Kayla had to refrain for snorting with laughter and kept silent, continuing to massage his back soothingly. Jeff finally burst out laughing, his shoulders shaking as he tried to stop himself from making Randy feel even worse. Kayla grabbed one of Randy's knee pads and chucked it at his head, making him flinch.

"Ow! What was that for?" he pouted, rubbing his forehead where it had hit him.

"For being an asshole and making the situation worse, you dumbass!"

"Sorry," he shot, snapping his fingers like a valley girl.

Kayla fought to restrain another bout of laughter and got to her feet, piling Randy's things into his bag so they could leave.

"Come on Rand, change out of that stupid suit, we have to start heading back to the hotel. I want to talk to Lily before she gets mad at me too."

"Oh, so she'll forgive you but she won't forgive me, is it?" he snapped.

"I'm her best friend," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I was her best friend first!" he yelled angrily. "Let's go."

Kayla made a face at Randy's back as he walked into the bathroom to change. Jeff got his feet and began pegging crumpled tissues and Randy's kneepads at Kayla in retaliation from before. She squealed and ducked under the bench to try and shield herself as Jeff laughed, picking up anything light he could find and throwing it at her.

"Will you two boneheads knock it off!" Randy yelled, stepping out of the bathroom.

Kayla stood up from her hiding place and moved up to Randy slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tracing circles with her finder on the back of his neck.

"You are such a grouch to day, Rand, I think you need a massage," she muttered. "Your neck feels tight."

Randy raised his eyebrows in interest and Jeff made a disgusted face behind them. He stuck his tongue out pretending to wretch. Randy just happened to notice and he unlatched himself from Kayla, his eyes on Jeff.

"If you think it's so nasty you can get your own damn ride home," he snapped, grabbing his bag and holding his hand out to Kayla.

"No, I was just being stupid, I'm sorry! Can I still get a ride?" he whined, chasing after the two as they made their way to the garage. "Please?"

Kayla turned and nodded, her curly hair bouncing in her face, "But you have to go straight to your room, you can't hang out with us tonight. Randy nad I have some talking to do. We have to figure out our situation with Lily."

"Okay," Jeff nodded. "I wanted to actually stop by Lily's room anyway and see how she was faring. You really spooked her, Rand."

"I heard," he grumbled, his good mood disappearing at the return of the subject.

The three piled into Randy's rental, Jeff keeping his mouth shut to stay off of Randy's bad side. He kept his distance all the way to the hotel, making his way quickly to the elevators to head to Lily's room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX**

**I know this one is short, but I couldn't really think of what to write. This is just a little filler chapter and then I'll get into the full swing argument between Lily and Randy. I couldn't stop thinking about the next chapter that I had no idea what to write for this one. But I promise next chapter will be better…and longer. But I hope you all liked it nonetheless. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Thanks**

**Sadie**


	12. Chapter 12

Career Choices…With Dad

Chapter 12 

"Lily, you can't ignore him forever," Kayla whined as the two made their way through the airport two days later.

The two were on their way to Lily's photo shoot for WWE magazine. Lily had been purposefully ignoring Randy for the most part of those two days and Kayla was getting fed up with mediating both parties.

"Yes, I can, and I will," she said shortly, glancing at her watch and picking up the pace.

Kayla sighed and chased after her friend, not wanting to get lost in the masses of the fast moving crowds. She followed Lily to their terminal and sat down next to her to wait for the boarding call.

"You want something to eat? I'm hungry," Lily muttered, not looking at Kayla.

"Sure, get me some Cinnabon or something," she shrugged moodily.

Lily hopped to her feet and wandered off toward the smell of cinnamon. Kayla shook her head and flipped open her cell phone, glaring at the screen as she waited for a phone call from either Jeff or Randy. When it didn't ring as she stared at it she closed it angrily and stared out the window.

"I got you a cinnamon bun and some coffee, if that's okay," Lily returned a few minutes later.

"Yeah, thanks," Kayla muttered, taking the offered food.

Lily narrowed her eyes at her friend and sat down, "What's wrong with you?"

"Lily, I can't deal with you and randy constantly fighting. I mean, I understand you hate clowns, but he was just trying to tell you that he can still be the old Randy. He was trying to prove to you that he still has the sense of humor you used to gush about in college. He really misses you, Lil," Kayla explained, not able to hold is back anymore.

Lily looked down at her hands, her eyes glistening with unwanted tears. She sniffed and looked up at her friend, "Kay, I'm sorry you feel you have to go between us, but you really don't. I mean, I can't just let that go. He brought back childhood fears that I haven't even thought of in yeas. He embarrassed me in front of Jeff and John and I can't forgive him for that. I'm sorry."

Kayla nodded, letting all that Lily said sink in. The two remained silent for the rest of the time, boarding the plain quietly and taking their seats. Lily pulled out her iPod and blasted her music, forcing Kayla to find something to do by herself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Lily, we're here," Kayla pulled her headphones out two hours later.

Lily jumped to her feet and grabbed her carry on. She pulled down Kayla's quickly and the two rushed off the plane to their waiting limo. Unlike Kayla, Lily was nervous out of he mind for this photo shoot. It was her first one in years and she was unsure of what to expect. All she knew was that she was the guest question answerer with Ashley, Melina and Maria and they had to shoot a couple spots for the magazine.

"Just take a deep breath, Lil , it's going to be fun. Especially with Ashley, she's hilarious," Kayla assured her.

"It better be fun, I'm not a huge fan of these things," Lily sighed.

Just then the window separating the driver from the passengers slid open and the driver turned around to speak to them.

"Ladies are we checking in at the hotel first or heading straight to the shoot?"

"Let's check in at the hotel, I need to drop my stuff off," Lily said, indicating her suitcases and carryon.

"You got it," he smiled and slid the window shut again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

An hour later Lily was sitting in makeup for the photo shoot. Melina, Maria and Ashley were picking out outfits beside her, each one arguing over what looked better on each.

"No, I think you should wear that bottom and I'll wear this," Melina handed Ashley a black pair of panties with a white skull on them.

"But I like those too," Maria pouted.

"Well we still have Lily too, you guys, and she would look bangin' in this," Ashley held up a lingerie set of black and purple lace.

"I like that, yeah, I'll wear it," Lily nodded, shying away from the makeup artist's hand to look at the set.

"Ooh, that's cute," Kayla gushed running her hand over the fabric of the bodice.

"You're lucky we they have you're size, Lil. You're tiny," Ashley handed Lily the set and returned to looking for something to wear for her.

Lily rolled her eyes and waited for her make up to be finished so she could change. Kayla helped her figure out how to put it on the right way and fixed her hair when she was finished. Ashley whistled when Lily stepped out of the changing room and Melina laughed.

"You look hot," Maria giggled, "John would love to see that."

"Stop it, guys, this is embarrassing enough," Lily blushed.

"Alright ladies, let's get this show on the road," the photographer called, indicating for them to make their way to the set.

"Wish me luck," Lily waved to Kayla as she walked onto the stage, the bright lights blinding her.

"Break a leg!" Kayla laughed as they first test pictures were taken.

Lily posed numerous times in different positions, spots and looks. By the time they had taken enough pictures she could no longer feel her cheeks. Ashley kept cracking jokes every time Lily went to pose seriously so by the end of the shoot just about every picture was her laughing.

"Come take a look, they automatically download to the computer," Kayla called, taking a seat in front of the photographer's laptop.

"I like this one," Maria pointed to one of them having an enormous pillow fight, Ashley was hitting Lily in the head while Maria hid behind the blanket.

"I like that one too," Lily nodded. "It's so funny looking, the fans will love it."

"Well, you four aren't the ones who picks," Kayla pointed out as the photographer made his way over to the group.

"We know," the four chorused and moved back into the dressing room to get changed.

Lily instantly changed back into her sweatpants and t-shirt, pulling her newly curled hair into a ponytail. She swept the short hair framing her face out of her eyes and pulled on her UGG boots.

"I am not doing that again," she sighed as she grabbed her duffle and made he way to the door.

"Lily wait!" Ashley called after her.

"Yo," she turned at the calling of her name.

"We want you to keep what you wore. We all think John would love a preview before the mag hits stores," she grinned, seeing the color rise in Lily's cheeks.

"Very funny Ash, really," she took the box the lingerie was in.

"Oh, and we're meeting up around eight tonight at the hotel bar, we want to look over the questions so we can pick the ones we answer tomorrow.

Lily nodded, brushing her hair from her face again, "That sounds great, I'll see you then. I'll make sure Kayla comes along too, she loves you guys."

"Great! See you then!" Ashley waved as Lily left the room, Kayla was already waiting outside in the limo.

Lily made her way down the hall toward the parking lot, a wide smile on her face.

"That really wasn't that bad, they're cool. But now I have to deal with Mr. Orton," she sighed, seeing a dozen missed calls on he cell. "And that, that's not cool."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **

**Yes, I took that from Carlito… Anyway, I hope you all like it and all that stuff. Don't forget to review!!! **

**Sadie **


	13. Chapter 13

Career Choices…With Dad

Chapter 13 

Lily sat impatiently at the hotel bar, her blue eyes scanning the room with dull anticipation. She was not very enthusiastic about meeting up with Kayla and Randy; she still refused to forgive him of what he'd done to her. Kayla appeared first, she waved happily and rushed over to her, her auburn curls bouncing as she hurried.

"Lily, thank you so much for doing this, Randy's been pissy for three days and I can't take it much longer," she sighed, taking a seat next to her and ordering a shot.

"Well, hopefully he'll stop being moody and leave me alone all in one swing, hmm?" she muttered sarcastically. "You know I still don't forgive him."

"Be mad at him then, just make him be happy, for me," Kayla took the shot and motioned for another one.

Lily rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her Coors Light, "Whatever."

"Lily, there you are, I thought you disappeared," Randy's voice broke her from her miserable trance.

She turned to him slowly, her anger coursing through her at the sight of him. She forced herself to smile, hoping he'd buy her act and leave her alone.

"Hi," she waved and sat down, not letting him hug her before he took a seat on the other side of her.

Randy studied her with a frown, seeing the cold in her eyes as she sipped her beer. He glanced at Kayla, his forehead wrinkled in confusion. She shrugged and took another shot before looking up at the TV for a distraction.

"Lil, I know you're still mad at me, you can stop faking it now," he sighed, looking at his hands.

Lily scoffed and ignored him, clenching her jaw and looking up at the TV over the bar. She feigned interest in the soccer game that was on it, feeling Randy's eyes on her. He cleared his throat in annoyance but she continued to ignore him.

"Can I talk to you outside?" he finally asked, knowing nothing else would work.

Lily pretended to be startled and considered for a second. She shrugged and jumped off the stool, "Fine, Kayla we'll be right back."

"Kay," she nodded distractedly and the two left the room.

Randy grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her into an empty meeting room. Lily could tell he was annoyed with her now and silently prided herself in her accomplishment. When his grip tightened around her arm she squirmed to get out of his grip.

"Randy, you're hurting me," she muttered, yanking her arm.

"I'm not letting you go until you listen to me," he growled, the anger now prominent in his eyes.

Lily looked up at him, her fear coursing through her at this new found temper she had never experienced before. She yanked her arms again, trying to get free but his grip only tightened.

"Let me go!" she yelled, fear in her voice as she struggled.

Randy seemed to come to his senses at the sight of her helplessly trying to free herself. He let go quickly and she stumbled away from him.

"Lily, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," he pleaded, taking step toward her.

"Stay away from me, Randy," she threatened.

"Lily, I'm so sorry, I just wanted you to understand, I didn't mean to scare you. I just want my best friend back," he muttered, his eyes on his shoes.

She glared at him, seeing the sadness in his eyes. Lily knew she shouldn't be that upset with him but the mixture of emotion and fear roaring inside her told her otherwise. She turned to leave and felt arms wrap around her from behind, holding her back.

"Could you at least think about it? Please?" he begged.

Lily sighed, looking down at his hands, "Randy, will you please let go, I have a boyfriend."

"No," he said stubbornly, pressing his forehead to her back, "Not until I get a straight answer out of you."

She stomped her foot moodily, "You are such a child!"

"Look who's talking."

Lily scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine, apology accepted, now let me go!"

Randy laughed and spun her around, "I knew I'd get it out of you."

"Who said I meant it?" she shot, moving toward the door. She got her hand around the knob when Randy grabbed her again, pulling her into a bear hug.

"Then I'm not letting you go until you mean it," he squeezed her, making her squirm.

"What would you do if John walked in here right at this moment?" she muttered, looking down at him. "Or Kayla?"

"I'd tell them the truth. I refuse to let you go until you really accept my apology," he shrugged.

"You are impossible!" Lily sighed, letting her arms fall limp over his shoulders. She rested her head on his chest and sighed. "I guess we'll be here for a while."

"Doesn't matter, I've got all day," Randy chuckled, slowly rocking her back and forth. "And I mean it when I say I'm not moving until you accept my apology."

The two fell into silence, Lily's mind racing at the possible excuses to leave the room. A small part of her mind was also constantly reminding her of the fact that she was in Randy's arms, and she felt comfortable. She was actually enjoying feeling the warmth of his body against hers as he held her and it made her nervous. She decided it was because he was like big brother to her and she missed having him around.

"I miss you Lily," Randy muttered as if reading her thoughts. "I want my little sister back."

"Why must you do this to me, Randall" she sighed, "I accept your apology, and I mean it, can you please put me down now?"

Randy instantly let her feet touch the floor. He massaged his arms comically, "I thought's you'd never say it, my arms were killing me. You're heavy!"

"Thanks!" she smacked him playfully. "And if you ever pull that guilt trip crap again I swear!"

"You swear what?" he baited her with a grin. "You'll sick John on me? What?"

Lily stuck her tongue out at him and left the room. Randy followed a triumphant smile on his face.

XOXOXOXOX

"I'm assuming you two finally made up?" Kayla slurred as Lily resumed her seat next to her at the bar.

"Only because he wouldn't let me go, and he guilted me into feeling bad," she pouted, finishing her beer and motioning for another. "I hate it when men do that."

Kayla laughed and motioned for the bartender to get her another drink but Lily stopped him. "I think she's had enough."

"All right, then," he nodded. "I'll get you the tab."

"Before you do that get me a Coke," Randy sat down next to his girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her.

Lily rolled her eyes at them and got to her feet, "Here's my part of the bill, I have to get packed, I'm going back to Florida for the rest of my days off."

"Well then I'll see you at the hotel on Monday," Randy waved as she grabbed her bags.

"And you have fun dealing with a drunk Kayla, I wish you luck with that," she saluted him and left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Career Choices…With Dad

Chapter 14

For the remainder of Lily's limited vacation time she returned to her apartment in Tampa. Since John was not home until Saturday she spent her time on the computer, typing up her weekly schedule and emailing her dad. She even arranged for him to come visit her in the near future so they could spend some long needed quality time together.

By the time Saturday rolled around Lily had accomplished calling Randy, bugging Kayla, annoying her father to end of oblivion and cleaning every inch of the apartment she could clean. She had finally worn herself out enough to take a nap, passing out on the couch, her long hair in her face as she slept. She was startled awake, however, by the buzzer to unlock the stairs to get into the building.

"Fuckin' assholes wakin' me up," she grumbled as she made her way to the intercom system. "Who is it?"

"Lily, its John, let me up."

She groaned and pressed the button to unlock the stairwell door and flopped back onto the couch. John tapped his knuckles against the door before walking in and laughed at the sight of her sprawled on the couch.

"You look exhausted, what have you been doing all week?" he knelt down beside her and swept a strand of hair from her face.

"Cleaning, annoying people…cleaning some more," she shrugged, rubbing her eyes to wake herself up. "What have you been doing?"

"The works, don't even get me started," he smiled, pulling her into his arms.

Lily let John hold her, closing her eyes with a smile as the comfort washed over her. A similar feeling of warmth and safety washed over her, reminding her of Randy's hug a few days before. She tensed at the thought and John looked down at her curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she assured him with a kiss. "I'm fine."

John studied her for a moment before accepting her reply. He pulled her off the couch and lifted her off the floor, flinging her over his shoulder. She kicked and laughed at the sudden action, not knowing why it had come about.

"John! Put me down!" she giggled. "What are you doing?"

"I haven't seen you for almost three days, I need some alone time with you," he chuckled, carrying her into her bedroom and dropping her on the bed.

Lily laughed and grabbed the dog tags that were dangling from his neck, pulling him down to her. He smiled and kissed her, letting his hands roam over her abs and butt. She smiled against his lips, pressing herself against him, wanting to feel his warmth against her.

"I've missed this," she muttered as John kissed down her neck.

"You're telling me," he chuckled, nipping her shoulder as he continued his pursuit.

She smiled and let him return to kissing back up her throat and over her jaw. She recaptured his lips with a passionate kiss of her own, letting his hands inch under her shirt. The familiar feeling of warmth washed over her once again and she stopped John, her heart racing. He watched her curiously as she hopped of the bed and rushed into the bathroom, the water turning on to drown out any sound.

Lily sat down on the toilet, her mind racing with confused thoughts. She didn't know why this was happening to her, she was positive that she loved John and that was final.

"Lily? Are you all right?" John's voice greeted her on the other side of the door.

"I'm fine," she said weakly, running her fingers through her hair.

"No, you're not fine, stop lying to me and tell what's going on!" John persisted, his worry growing.

Lily got to her feet and switched the water off. She moved to the door and leaned her forehead against the cold wood, her hair falling in her face. "John, I don't know what's wrong. Something weird is happening and I don't know why it is."

John was quiet for a moment before she heard him clear him cough and lean against the door, "What do you mean, 'something weird is happening'?"

"That's the thing, I don't know what it is. My feeling s are jumbled for no reason at all and I don't know how or why. It started when I met up with Kayla and Randy and it hasn't stopped. I don't know what to do," she whispered, her voice faltering.

"Why don't you open the door, let me talk to you," he muttered, his voice soft.

Lily stood for a moment, not wanting to openly admit to her mixed up feelings for John and Randy. She placed her hand on the knob, still debating when she heard John clear his throat again and move away from the door. She took a deep breath and pulled it open, rushing into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do," she said into his chest, her voice muffled.

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. She snuggled closer to him and traced her finders over his back beneath his shirt.

"Tell me what's wrong, I can help you. We've gone through this before, remember," he muttered into her hair.

"It's just, when Randy hugged me there was this feeling and then you hugged me and it happened again and I don't know what I'm feeling. I don't know if it's the same or what? But I know I love you but Randy, he just, I don't know," she explained, her eyes brimming with tears.

"What kind of 'feeling'?" John asked slowly, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

Lily sighed and plunged on, "It was this warm kind of, safe feeling, like I was comfortable in his arms and I liked it. But then when you hugged me and we were together I felt the same thing, and I don't know what that means."

"Have you spoken to Kayla about this?" he furthered, not knowing what to think.

"No, I'm afraid she'll get angry at me for remotely feeling anything toward Randy."

John chuckled and held her closer, "Well, you have a point."

"You're not helping, John!" she looked up at him, her blue eyes swimming with emotion.

He smiled and kissed her, letting her know that was not angry with her, "I'm sorry, I was just being an asshole. I don't know what to tell you, kid. You should talk to Kayla about it, figure out your feelings so we can resume our little session in the bedroom."

Lily scoffed, "Is that all you think about?"

"No," he grinned as her hands moved to the front of his shirt and up over his chest.

"Are you sure?" she asked, leaning closer to tempt him.

"Maybe."

Lily grinned and closed the space between them, trusting herself to at least have some fun with John before she got any more confused than she was. He welcomed her kiss with a laugh and pulled her into the bedroom, crashing back onto the bed. Lily put all her effort into not thinking about Randy as John pulled his shirt off and threw it across the room. She went for his shorts and pulled his belt off, the leather warm on her hand.

"Don't think, Lil, just act," he muttered, kissing her as he yanked off her sweatpants.

"I'm trying but it's kinda hard," she panted, finally getting his shorts unbuttoned. "Distract me, please."

John smiled and pushed her back into the pillows, kissing her with everything he had, "How's that?"

"You're getting there," she laughed and pulled him back to her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Okay, I know this one is sorta short but I know what I want to write for the next chapter. It might be longer but it might not, I'm not entirely sure, but I know the drama will start up again. And maybe a twist? perhaps? I dunno, but I'm thinking about it. Anyway, don't forget to review please!!!! **

**Thanks**

**Sadie **


	15. Chapter 15

Career Choices…With Dad

Chapter 15

"Hey Kayla, can I talk to you?" Lily asked shyly that Monday at the hotel. The two had decided to share a room instead of one with their boyfriends to have some quality girl time.

"What's up?" she asked, pulling her auburn curls into a ponytail.

"Don't be mad, but it's about Randy," she said timidly, taking a seat on the bed.

Kayla narrowed her eyes curiously and took a seat across from her, "What about Randy?"

Lily glanced around the room, swallowing hard. She knew she had to choose her words carefully, "It's about Randy and me, really…" she trailed.

Kayla took a deep breath, seeing the fear in her friend's eyes. She took Lily's hand in hers and stared into her blue eyes, "What's wrong?"

Lily swallowed the lump in her throat and plunged into what she had rehearsed during the plane ride, "It started the day we met at the bar, you know, the day we made up. He took me into a room to talk to me and showed me a side of him I've never seen before. And then we had this moment, like, he hugged me, held me in his arms and….I liked it." She paused, searching Kayla's face for a reaction.

Her eyes were blank, swimming with what looked like tears. Lily froze, waiting for her friend to say something and let out a sigh when she burst into a fit of emotion, her pent up feelings spilling forth in a rush of tears.

"I've been meaning to tell you, Lil. It's not working between us. I never see him and when I do he's always so distracted. I miss him, Lily. I want a guy who I can see all the time and share moments with and Randy's never around when I need him. I know he doesn't want to break it off but I have to," Kayla sobbed, pulling Lily into a tight hug, her shoulders shaking with her emotion.

Lily patted Kayla on the back in shock. She blinked to try and figure out what had just happened before it dawned on her.

"Is that why you've taken to drinking?" she muttered as Kayla pulled away, wiping the tears from her streaked face.

She nodded and sniffed, wrapping her arms around her middle and pulling her knees to her chest, "I should have spoken to you sooner. I understand what you're going through, Lil. But you've known him longer that I have. The feeling you're having toward him has been there from the beginning. You love Randy, Lily. You're just avoiding it in John."

Lily looked bewildered at Kayla's words and shook her head vigorously, hopping to her feet to pace the room, "But I don't understand. How? Why? I love John!"

Kayla shook her head and got to her feet as well, she grabbed Lily's arms, shaking her forcefully, "No, Lily, think about it. All those times you've told me about when John went wrong, _Randy_ was always there to help you. _Randy _was the one helping you out. What you're feeling now is what you've been suppressing all along. Spend some time alone, away from me and John and even Randy and think about it. You'll understand soon enough."

The two fell into silence as Lily let her mind wrap around all that Kayla had said, and not said. She sunk back onto the bed, burying her face in her hands, her long brunette locks shielding the light streaming in from the window. She let her thoughts focus on the things she had experienced with Randy, their pranks, and laughs, his older brother- like qualities when she needed help, and the all around care she felt for him that she did not even know she had.

"Well?" Kayla asked softly, rubbing her cheeks to get the excess wetness from them.

Lily looked down at her friend, her emotions overwhelming her as they stared at each other. She shrugged, looking away, "I- I have to go home. I can't be here. I need some time alone…to think."

Kayla nodded and tossed her the room phone from the side table, "Call Vince, make arrangements to leave. I have to talk to Randy anyway."

"Okay," Lily nodded, as Kayla got to her feet and left the room. She sunk onto her own bed and dialed Vince's number, hoping he would answer.

"Vincent McMahon's office," his secretary answered on the second ring.

"Hi, this is Lily Jacobs; can I please speak to Vince?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kayla stood outside Randy's door, her hands clenched at her sides as she rehearsed what she was going to say. She could feel the sweat beading under her arms and on her palms as her nerves caught up on her. She swallowed hard, raising her fist to knock when they door swung open to reveal a smiling Randy getting ready to walk out with John. His smile faltered for a second as they stared at each other. Randy cleared his throat and stepped aside, pushing John out of the way.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked softly as she moved past the two into the room.

"Uh, I'll just go ahead, okay?" John said uncomfortably.

"Yeah, yeah," Randy nodded over his shoulder. He waited for the door to close behind him before saying anything, knowing something was bothering Kayla. "Kay, what is it?"

She looked up at him with a watery smile, her eyes brimming with new tears. Everything she'd rehearsed was completely forgotten as she stared in to eyes. He placed a hand on her cheek to console her but she stepped away, pushing a stray curl out of her face.

"Kayla, what--?" he stared, but she cut him off.

"Randy, I'm sorry, but we…us…it's not working," she choked, sinking onto the couch.

"What? No," he shook his head, sitting down next to her, his face twisted in confusion. "Kayla, no."

"Yes, Randy, I can't do this anymore. I think we should see other people," she sobbed, hiding her face from him.

He watched her wipe at her eyes, his mouth slightly open with shock. Kayla sniffed and turned to look at him, regretting it the second their eyes met. Randy pulled her into his arms, rocking her back and forth as she calmed down.

"If you want to take a break, we can take a break," he muttered into her hair.

She sat up and shook her head, "No, Randy. Not a break, I'm ending it, now. We're done. There's nothing there, just me feeling alone when you're not around. I can't deal with this anymore. I was offered a job in Florida, and I'm taking it. I'm sorry."

Randy sat for a moment, letting his mind take hold of what was happening. He considered her reasons and nodded, knowing exactly how she was feeling. "Okay, It's over. You're right."

Kayla looked shocked at how cam he was and got to her feet. She pecked him on the cheek quickly and left the room before she had a chance to do anything else. Randy watched her leave with a frown and buried his face in his hands, trying to discern the feelings coursing through him. The thought of John popped into his head and he cursed, grabbing his jacket and leaving the room as well, remembering they were going to grab a beer and watch the football game.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I did it, we're done," Kayla announced as she walked into the hotel room she shared with Lily.

"Is he all right?" Lily asked, poking her head around the corner of the bedroom door, her hair wet from the shower she had just taken.

"He was calm, but shocked. He'll move on though," she shrugged. "Are you going home?"

Lily held up a finger and disappeared back into the bedroom to finish dressing. She reappeared in a pair of black jeans and a red low-cut sweater with a white shirt underneath. She was in the middle of pulling her still damp hair into a ponytail.

"Vince gave me a couple days off so I can think, but I'm going to the spa. How about you? Are you going to go home or what?"

Kayla nodded and sat down on the couch, fiddling with the remote control, "Yeah, I was offered a job at the local newspaper so I'm taking it."

"Wow, Kay, that's great. I'm so happy for you. We can leave together. When do you start the new job?"

"Next week, but I figured I'd get my emotions sorted before I start," Kayla shrugged. "We should get packed."

Lily nodded and returned to the bedroom to grab her suitcase. She was in the middle of packing when her cell phone rang. She glanced quickly at the ID and frowned when she saw John's name but shrugged it off and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Lily, It's me, can we talk?" he asked, the TV voices in the background.

"Where are you?"

"I'm down the street at the bar, McMannigan's, some Irish pub, we're watching the game," John replied.

"Who's 'we'?" Lily questioned.

"Me and Randy."

"Okay, I'll stop by in a couple of minutes. See you soon," she nodded and hung up.

Kayla glanced at her with raised eyebrows and Lily shrugged.

"He wants to talk, I'll be back soon," she explained and grabbed her coat, pocketing her cell phone and leaving the room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Sorry it took so long to update, there was a tragedy at my school, you all probably saw it on the news on Tuesday if you live in the US. I attend Springfield Township High School and there was a tragedy that I am still fighting to get past. I had to leave my stuff in school for two days so I could not work on any of my stories. Please keep my school and its students in your thoughts and prayers as we recover from the immense tragedy we are recovering from. **

**Thank you so much,**

**Sadie**

**PS: On a happier note, do not forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Career Choices…With Dad

Chapter 16

Lily wandered into the pub John had told her, her cheeks red from the breeze outside. She looked around the dimly lit room, her eyes falling on the bar. She instantly recognized Randy's back, seeing his tattoo peeking out from under the sweater he was wearing. She smiled and wandered over to him, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey," Randy grinned at the sight of her. "Where did you come from?"

"John called me, where is he?" she asked, feeling her skin tingle as Randy placed a hand on the small of her back.

"I'm right here," he said softly behind her and she jumped, spinning around to face a pale John.

"Oh, hi, you scared me," she smiled, flicking a loose strand of hair from her face.

"Come over here, we need to talk," he muttered, taking her hand and leading her over to a booth nearby.

Lily slid in first, slipping the jacket she was wearing from her shoulders. She watched John closely, studying his face as he scratched his head before opening his mouth.

"Lil, Randy told me about him and Kayla. Are you going back to Florida with her?" he asked, his eyes on his hands.

Lily instantly knew where John was going to take the conversation and she sighed, "John, I'm going back to Florida, yes, but I'm not staying in our apartment. I need to be alone for a while to think about what's going on right now."

John nodded but still looked distressed. He began to fiddle with his hat, taking it off and adjusting it before putting it back on. He cleared his throat, finally deciding to speak his mind. "Are you going to leave me? I want to know now so I can be ready for it when it comes. I want to know if you don't love me anymore."

The shock and horror on Lily's face surprised John when he finally looked into her eyes. Her mouth was slightly open, her eyes wide. He had to fight the urge to kiss her and waited for her response.

"John," she whispered, taking his hand in hers. "I do love you, I swear. I just need to figure out where my feelings are right now. And with you and Randy around they cloud and confuse. I just need some alone time. I would never dream of leaving you without knowing why first. I need you," she said quietly, her eyes brimming with tears.

John placed his free hand on her cheek, caressing it lovingly as she let her tears fall. She placed her hand over his, leaning into his touch. She felt eyes on her as she kissed John's palm and new Randy was watching her.

"You better go, I think you have a plane to catch," John broke the silence that had fallen between them.

Lily opened her eyes and nodded, wiping the draying tears from her cheeks. She got up from the booth and hugged him before making her way over to Randy to say goodbye. He turned to her even before she reached him and smiled, wrapping his arm around her middle and pulling her toward him so she stood between his knees.

"Be back soon, kid," he smiled, kissing her forehead. "I can't be to long without my little sister."

Lily smiled and placed a hand on his chest, fixing his shirt, "I'll be back before you know it. I have a few pranks in mind we might be able to pull off."

"Sounds good, my Queen," he chuckled, brining back their old nicknames for each other.

The hot tears sprang to Lily's eyes before she knew what was happening and she fell into his arms, hugging him tightly. Randy returned the hug with a comforting squeeze and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, it's alright. I wasn't expecting you to get all emotional on me," he laughed, brushing the hair out of Lily's face.

"I'm sorry," she smiled sheepishly. "Well, I better go," she straightened, adjusting her jacket.

Randy nodded and waved as Lily left the bar, only sparing a glance behind as the door swung shut behind her. She sniffed, wiping the tears still streaming down her cheeks and headed back to the hotel to get her things.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"It'll be fine when it's all over," Kayla assured Lily with a hug as they pulled up outside of their apartment four hours later.

"I hope so," Lily muttered quietly. She had been stressing about her situation the entire plane rise home. "I'll see you soon."

Kayla nodded and waved, adjusting her bag on her shoulder as Lily drove away. She watched the red Durango disappear from the lot before making her way upstairs to the apartment.

"Well, at least I have anew job," she smiled and pulled open the front door, closing with a snap behind her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lily pulled up to the hotel she had arranged to stay at for the four days she was on vacation. The place was quiet as she made her way to the front desk and checked in. She only took a few minutes to unpack and get comfortable before she headed to the hotel gym a few floors below her. She figured it would help her clear her mind and let her concentrate on what needed to be fixed in her life.

"Hey, aren't you Kane's daughter?" a man asked as Lily stepped out of the elevator to the gym.

"What? Oh, yeah, that's me," she shrugged absently.

"Can I get your autograph?" he asked eagerly, pulling out a pen from his pocket. He fished around in his pockets for some paper and drew out a napkin stuffed in the pocket of his jacket. Lily took it and scribbled her signature before quickly moving into the gym, plugging in her earphones as she went.

Two hours later Lily jogged out of the gym wiping sweat from her forehead as she pressed the button for the elevator. Although she had nothing figured out, her energy was up and her mind was clear. All she wanted to do was take a bubble bath and think, something she had not been able to do for almost a year. Her mind strayed to John as the elevator came to stop on her floor, having to fight the urge to call him right there. Instead she glanced at her cell phone to see she'd missed a call from her father along with a voicemail she figured he left.

Since it was her father who called she figured it might be something important so she dialed her voicemail as she entered her room.

"Hey Lil, it's Dad, I was just checking up on you. Vince has made me an offer that you might want to consider while you're on vacation. He was thinking about putting you in a story line with your uncle, in which you would transfer to SmackDown. The writers are thinking of starting a romantic storyline with Dave Batista that you might be interested in. Let me know what you think and give me a call back. Love you Lil, bye."

As soon as the message was over Lily quickly flipped her cell phone shut and ran to take a shower. She pulled on the first thing she found in her drawers, which happened to be her favorite black sweatpants and a white Metallica t-shirt. She grabbed the phone and ran from the room ,quickly dialing Dave's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dave, it's Lily, have you spoken to Vince lately?" she got straight to the point.

"Hey Lily, um, yeah, I just got off the phone with him, why?"

"Oh, um, I was wondering if he talked to you about this storyline they want us to do."

Dave paused and Lily could hear him clear his throat as she climbed into her car. He took a breath and launched into what he had been thinking about before she had called.

"If you don't feel comfortable with the storyline you don't have to do it, Steph just thought it would be nice twist to things on SmackDown."

"No, Dave, it's not that I'm uncomfortable with it, I just wanted to know what you thought. I mean, I'm going through some complicated stuff right now and this was just thrown on me a few minutes ago. Are you okay with it?" she asked quietly.

"Personally I'm all for it. SmackDown needs a turn in the storylines. We never have any romance over here. It's just Divas acting as tag team valets."

"Oh, well, I guess you're right. I know I' looking for a change in scenery, to be honest I have no problem with moving to SmackDown. I guess I just have to talk to my dad. Are we going to meet and discuss my contract jump or what?"

"Vince just told me we'd be meeting you in Florida next week when Raw comes to Tampa, so I'm assuming that's when we'll talk," he replied.

Lily nodded and heaved a heavy sigh, "Okay, I guess I'll see you then. I better get my head straight, I'm going through a lot right now. I'll talk to you soon."

"All right, if you need anything else just give me a call. I'm always here, Lil."

"I will, thank you," Lily smiled, "bye."

She flipped the phone closed and looked around her, realizing that she was sitting in her car. "Why am I in here?" she asked, getting out and stuffing her hands in her pockets. She shrugged, guessing it was just her distracted nature and moved back into the hotel, her mind on the spa she had been looking forward to going to in the first place.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Here's another one! Hope you all like it! Guess what, I smell a twist coming on!! That's all I'm going to say on that matter! Don't forget to review. **

**Sadie**


	17. Chapter 17

Career Choices…With Dad

Chapter 17

Lily made her way through the halls of the arena Raw was going to take place in later that day. For the most part not a single Superstar had arrived yet and the crew was still working diligently on the ring and the sound. Various riffs from Superstars' theme music blasted at random moments as the sound system was perfect, one of them being Lily's own music. She paused in front of Mr. McMahon's office and sighed, knocking gently on the door.

"Come in!" he called and Lily pushed it open to see Teddy Long, Dave, her uncle, and Vice sitting in a group in the middle of the room.

Vince stood up with a smile, holding his hand out to her as she walked in. Lily took it and sat down next to Dave, crossing her legs and waiting for their meeting to begin.

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" he laughed, removing a folder from the briefcase sitting on the coffee table in the middle of the circle. "Lily, here is your SmackDown contract, my daughter should be here in a moment to go over the storyline in which you will jump from Raw to SmackDown next week. But for now, I just need you to sign here."

Lily nodded, swinging her long chestnut hair over her shoulder so it would not get in her way and signed the contract. She flashed a small smile at Dave before clicking the pen shut and sitting back.

"All right, Miss Jacobs, welcome to SmackDown," Teddy smiled and she laughed.

"I guess I never really do get away from my family in this business, we're all non SmackDown now."

The group laughed and the office door swung open to reveal a disheveled looking Stephanie. She waved at the group before pulling up a chair and sitting down, a thick packet of papers in her grip.

"Hello everyone," she smiled, brushing her bangs from her face. "Lily, good to see you again."

"Hey Steph, how's Aurora?" Lily asked politely.

"She's doing well, she's in preschool until Paul and I can regulate who gets what time off," she laughed. "Have you signed the contract and all that fun stuff?"

Lily nodded and Steph pressed on, placing the packet of papers on the table. "This is the script for the next couple shows. Before we start with the Batista/Lily pairing I want to just fill you in on your brand jump. Mark is going to be the next number one contender to the World Heavyweight Championship and he's going to make an appearance on Raw tonight to offer a challenge to the roster. We will have Mark face off with Randy Orton and you will be torn between who to chose, because everyone knows you and Randy are friends. So, after Undertaker wins, which will be from you accidentally disqualifying Randy, you two will get in a little argument and Dave will pick you up and you will say into the camera that you are going to SmackDown with people who care for you. Tomorrow night when we tape SmackDown, I'll go over the pairing, I just have to clear some things up with Michael Cole and John Layfield before we put everything into play."

Lily looked slightly overwhelmed at all that Steph had explained and she let it sink in. She could feel Dave's eyes on her and she sighed, looking up at him.

"This is a lot to stomach. Man, I better go get ready then," she laughed, hopping to her feet.

"I'll see you in a few hours then," Dave smiled, getting to his feet as well.

Lily grinned and nodded, leaving the office, her mind still spinning about what she was about to get herself into. Her vacation had done little but confuse her even more and now she had to interact with Randy and 'split up' with him with out really knowing where she was at.

"Lily, are you all right? You look pale," a voice broke into her thoughts as she strode down the hallway. She glanced around her to see John looking curiously at her a few feet away, his hat crooked and his eyes bright.

"Yes, I'm fine," she smiled weakly as he strode over to her.

"You sure?" he smiled down at her, refraining from the urge to kiss her once again.

She nodded, looking unsure of herself and he new she was still confused about her feelings. The uneasiness in her stance and the way her eyes darted around the room confirmed it.

"How was your vacation?"

Lily sighed and shook her head, "I didn't get anywhere, I was just arguing with myself the entire time. John, I have to tell you something."

"What? What is it?" he asked, taking her arms in his hands.

Lily glanced around and pulled him into an empty room, closing the door behind her. She took a deep breath and plunged.

"I'm moving to SmackDown to start over. Stephanie offered me a storyline that I thought would be kinda fun so I took it. I jump brands tonight."

John looked stunned, his mouth slightly open at her sudden news, "Is it because of me?"

"What? No!" she shook her head vigorously, "It's for a change in scenery, to maybe give myself some more time to think. John, it was never because of you, you're perfect in everyway possible, and…I love you."

Those three words were the ones he'd been longing to hear from her lips since she'd left four days ago and he grinned, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Lily felt her knees give out and she fell into him, wrapping her arms around him for support. He smiled against her lips and held her up, letting her lean her weight on him.

"What was that for?" Lily asked, her voice low, when they pulled apart.

John shrugged and pushed a strand of loose hair from her face, "I guess I've wanted to do that for a while, I just never had the chance."

Lily blushed and nodded, "There's something else I have to tell you, my storyline that I mentioned, it's a romance with Dave. Are you okay with that?"

John thought for a second, considering before he shrugged, "I guess it's cool. He's a good guy and one of my friends. And Steph thinks it's good so I really have no say."

Lily shook her head in protest, "John, this isn't about what Steph thinks, it's about how you feel about me kissing someone else on television."

"I'm fine with it, it's just a stupid storyline," he insisted, his eyes sincere.

"Good," she sighed, tugging at her long ponytail, her eyes darting around the room.

John watched her with longing as she stood before him, wanting nothing than to kiss her again. He knew she could tell that is what he wanted for the color rose in her cheeks and she took a step closer to him, her hands innocently behind her back.

"Why are you so nervous? It's just me," he smiled, placing a hand on her arm.

"It's just, I'm all mixed up and I don't know why, when I'm with you, I know what I want and tonight I'll be with Randy because it's apart of the storyline and when I'm around him it gets all fuzzy and confused. I hate feeling like this."

John nodded in understanding and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head, "It's okay, I'm here if you need me. I'll miss you while your on SmackDown. But I guess it's for the best."

"I hope so," she sighed, snuggling her head into his chest, her arms slowly wrapping around his middle.

The two stood in silence, Lily comfortable in John's arms. She let his warmth wash over her, his heartbeat pounding in her ear. It made her smile when it quickened whenever she adjusted her position, knowing he did not want her to leave. The blaring of Raw's theme music broke them apart and they both laughed, rushing from the room.

"I'll see you later, Lily," John pecked her quickly on the cheek. I have to start off the show."

She waved shyly and watched him rush off, leaning against the wall as he disappeared. She sighed, letting her body relax as the show started, only to be startled once again.

"There you are Lily, I've been looking for you," Randy's voice called to her from behind.

"Oh no," she groaned softly as the butterflies exploded in her stomach as he approached her. "Hey Rand."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Another chapter for e'erbody. Hope you all like it and I know you all want to kill me for leaving it there but I had to. Next chapter is SMACKDOWN! WOOO! So be happy for it, I should have it up either tomorrow or Thursday, I promise. In the mean time, don't forget to review!!!**

**Sadie**


	18. Chapter 18

Career Choices…With Dad

Chapter 18

Although the SmackDown atmosphere was largely similar to that of Raw, Lily was nervous as ever as she waited for Stephanie and Dave in Teddy Long's office the next night. Her hands were already shaking and soaked with sweat as she mentally tried to prepare herself for the night ahead. When the door finally opened She let out a long sigh as Dave smiled down at her, taking a seat across the room.

"Steph should be here soon, she's arguing with your father again," he chuckled.

"Why?"

Dave shrugged and rested his hands behind his head, "I guess he doesn't agree with you kissing me."

"Oh," Lily nodded, the flush in her cheeks turning a deeper red at the thought of kissing Dave. She could not help but notice his lips now that she was thinking about it and she turned away as a new wave of butterflies erupted in her stomach.

"Don't be nervous, Lil, I won't hurt you," he assured her, leaning forward, his dark eyes warm.

"I know," she barely whispered. "I'm just new to the whole romance storyline thing."

"It's easy, don't worry about it. We'll only be on camera for a couple minutes. Just relax and roll with it," he smiled.

Lily shrugged, swallowing hard as the door swung open yet again to reveal a flustered Stephanie. She sighed as she threw her bag onto her desk before taking a seat and pulling out the script.

"Lily, I don't know how you put up with your father, but I give you props for living with him for eighteen years of your life."

"It's no party, trust me," Lily laughed.

"I hear that," Steph smiled and cleared her throat. "Okay, now, onto business. The show will start with Lily in your locker room, Dave, and she'll be pacing the room, flustered that her uncle is the number one contender to the World Heavyweight Championship. You'll try to tell her it'll be alright and you get fed up when she won't listen to you so you grab her and she stops. Lily, you'll slightly recoil and he'll assure you softly that it'll be fine and you kiss him and then Mark will call Dave out that night and we'll see where it goes from there."

Lily nodded and glanced at Dave, who was staring just over her shoulder in thought. She waved her hand in his face and he grabbed it playfully, yanking her down onto the couch.

"Dave, what are you doing?" she laughed, trying to get back to her feet.

"No, stay here, I want you to get used to being around me if we're supposed to be romantic," he grinned.

"Give me a break," she laughed, "Let me get ready, I have to change and stuff."

The two laughed and Dave let her go, following her down the hall to his locker room. She grabbed her duffle bag and moved into the bathroom with a grin. The outfit she chose was simple but sexy, she chose to wear a tight white tank top with her signature skull on the front and a black and white plaid miniskirt. To add to it she pulled on a black and red arm warmer and her black skull earrings.

"Wow," Dave whistled when she stepped from the bathroom. "You look sexy."

"Thank you" she smiled, "now lets get this thing over with."

Dave nodded and took his own turn in the bathroom, changing into his ring attire. He made sure he was oiled and had his Championship before stepping out himself. Lily blushed when he flexed, making him laugh.

"No woman can resist it," he chuckled, flexing again, making Lily blush even more.

"Will you stop it!?"

"Sorry, you're cute when you blush," he winked as the cameraman moved into the room.

The two waited for him to set up the camera and microphone before he signaled that they were on the air. Lily could hear the SmackDown music fading and sighed, scrubbing her hand over her face as she slipped into her character.

"I just—I can't believe my uncle would do this to me. I can't pick over the both of you, he's my family and your one of my closest friends. You can't make me choose!"

"Lily, it's going to be fine, just relax," Dave soothed, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched her pace.

"It's not going to be fine though! I can't do it!" Lily shook her head, raking her fingers through her long hair.

Dave watched her for a short moment before he stood up, grabbing her arms to stop her. She recoiled slightly at his sudden movement and gazed up into his warm chocolate eyes.

"It's going to be okay. I won't make you chose. Don't worry about it, Lil. I'll retain my title and your uncle and I will move on," he said softly, his eyes on her lips.

Lily felt the butterflies in her stomach multiply as he held her and she took a shuttering deep breath. She leaned close to him, smelling the mint in his breath, letting her lips hover over his before closing the gap between them. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking her for entrance. He was surprised when she opened her mouth, letting him sneak his tongue in.

They pulled apart on cue and Lily's cheeks flamed red. She wiped her mouth and sunk onto the bench in the middle of the room. Dave smirked and sat down next to her, draping his arm over her shoulder.

"See, that wasn't so bad," he smiled, squeezing her shoulder.

"Yes it was," she muttered miserably. "You're an amazing kisser."

He laughed and pulled her closer to him, "I would never take advantage of that, Lily. I know how much you love John."

She nodded and sighed, letting the silence fall between them. They listened as the Undertaker's music hit and Dave flicked on the monitor that was brought into the room for them to watch. Lily rolled her eyes as she watched her uncle glide down the ramp through the fog and climb into the ring.

"Batista," he growled. "You test my patience, involving yourself with my family. Tonight, you and me will finish this. World Heavyweight Championship on the line."

Dave waited for the gong and moved to the door. He held out his hand for Lily to take and she did, letting him guide her to the curtain. One of the prop guys handed him a mic and his music blared, cuing them to step out onto the ramp.

'Undertaker, you want to challenge me because your niece has feelings for me?" Dave laughed, wrapping his arm around Lily's shoulders. "Challenge accepted. Tonight, World Heavyweight Championship on the line, and Lily in my corner. See you then."

Dave's music blared again and he pulled Lily into another kiss, this time making it passionate to piss Mark off. Lily gasped at the sudden surprise and lost her balance, wrapping her arms around Dave's bare middle as he tangled his fingers in her hair. The camera zoomed in close as he slid his tongue into her mouth again, his free hand moving down her back and resting on her butt.

"Batista! Batista!" the crowd chanted as they pulled apart, Mark glaring at them as he led Lily backstage.

She had to catch her breath from the heat of his kiss and she stopped him, leaning against the wall to regain her composure. Dave looked down at her curiously and smiled when he saw her out of breath.

"Did I startle you that much?" he laughed.

"Yes! My goodness, I don't think anyone has ever kissed me like that. You almost knocked me off my feet!" she gasped, letting Dave wrap his arm around her and help her down the hall to his locker room.

"That was amazing!" Stephanie beamed, swinging the door open a few minutes later. "That was the most heated kiss I've ever seen! Dave I applaud you!"

"Thanks, It was sorta spur of the moment. I knew it would piss Mark off. Too bad it wasn't Glenn he would've murdered me," Dave chuckled.

"I'm surprised he didn't," Lily muttered from her seat in the corner where she was reading an Anne Rice novel.

Stephanie glanced at her, seeing the flush still in Lily's cheeks, "You pulled it off amazingly, Lily. If your father has a problem refer him to me and I'll take care of him. You just keep doing what you're doing and you two will be the hottest couple in the WWE, even hotter than Edge and Lita."

"That's hard to imagine," Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't think Dave will be having a live sex show any time soon."

"You never know," he smiled at her and the color rose in her cheeks.

"Dave, leave her alone. Everyone knows you don't disrespect women like that," Stephanie scolded him. "But I do think if you kiss her like you did again you'll have women eating out of the palm of your hand."

"They already do," he laughed.

Steph rolled her eyes and cuffed him on the back of the head, "Shut up and get ready for your match."

"Sorry," he grinned as she left the room, leaving the two in silence once again.

Lily cleared her throat and got up from her spot in the corner. She had a feeling a camera man would be making another appearance before Dave's match and she knew she had t make it as good as possible. She took a seat next to him, resting her chin on his shoulder as he stared at his championship.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly, looking down at her.

"Shh, look," she pointed at the door, which was slowly opening, a camera peeking around it.

Dave raised his eyebrows, getting the hint and let Lily rest her hand on his thigh. She waited for the camera to move into view and straddled the bench, resting her other hand on his back as she traced his dragon tattoo.

"Will you relax, you're all tense," she cooed softly, moving her hand further up his thigh.

"Then make me relax," he said, his voice low.

Lily smiled at the camera before moving her position, she kneeled down between his legs and began to kiss up his abdomen and chest. He moaned as she moved up his neck and over his jaw, her hands running gently over his chest and shoulders as she straddled his lap.

"You relaxed yet?" she breathed against his neck.

"Mmm, I think so," he growled, turning his head to catch her lips.

Lily smiled when he grabbed her butt, pulling her toward him. She knew the cameraman was losing his composure and waited for him to rush from the room. The two watched him leave, adjusting his collar as he went, the door banging shut behind him.

As soon as he was gone she hopped off Dave's lap and returned to her book, a smile tugging on her lips.

"Wow, that was hot," Dave laughed as she took a seat in her corner. "You really had me going, Lil. You get any more convincing and John'll be banging on my door with an angry mob."

"I was just pleasing Stephanie," Lily sighed. "But I can't help it; it's funny getting you all hot and bothered. When you get into it it is pretty convincing."

"Your Dad is going to hate me too," he groaned.

Lily rolled here eyes, "What is it with you guys and my dad? I'm a grown woman, I'm not a teenager anymore. I can make my own decisions and this was my choice. He knows I'm going through an emotionally tolling time and this is my way of distracting myself. He has nothing to do with this."

"Okay!" Dave raised his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry. You better know Steph is going to make us do even more sexually exploring things now, you just told her you're willing."

Lily shrugged, "Fine, you like it, so I don't mind."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Here's another chappie for you all! I hoped you enjoyed it, all the Batista fans out there! I like writing this but don't worry, there'll be more Lily and John too. Tell me what you think! I love those reviews!!! **

**Thanks so much and happy New Year!**

**Sadie**


	19. Chapter 19

Career Choices…With Dad

Chapter 19

"Lily, time to wake up!" a voice echoed on the edge of Lily's consciousness. "Lily."

She groaned, shoving her hand out and connecting with something soft. The feeling scared her and she cracked an eye open to see Dave laughing, her hand on his chest. She drew it away quickly as if it were on fire and sat up.

"What the hell!" she laughed, running her fingers through her long chestnut hair. "Dave you scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry," he smiled sheepishly. You looked so cute sleeping and we have to go. The autograph session starts in an hour and a half, you better get ready. Teddy wants us to arrive together."

"Okay, but you're gonna have to get out so I can change," she grinned.

"Oh, sorry," Dave blushed, looking around him before clumsily leaving the room. Lily chuckled at him as the door closed, somewhat proud of herself that she actually made Dave Batista blush.

"Now, what am I to wear," she muttered, hopping from the bed and moving to her suitcase. She pulled out a black fishnet shirt and pulled it on over her black bra before adding a deep purple and black spaghetti strap top over it. She then pulled on a pair of purple and black plaid capris and attached her only belt chain to a brand new metal studded skull belt she bought. "I look hot!"

Dave seemed to agree when she stepped from the bedroom, her long hair spilling over her shoulders, straight as a bone. He whistled and placed his hand on the small of her back as they made their way to the elevator down the hall and into the lobby.

"I swear you two were made for each other," Steph smiled as they stepped from the elevator.

Lily blushed and shook her head, her eyes darting around the room. Stephanie seemed to understand the silence and quickly changed the subject.

"Anyway, you two got SmackDown some of the highest ratings since we debuted so I've planned quite a few things for you in the future. Now, when you go to the signing today I need you to act like you're together. Make the fans believe that you really are head over heels for each other, okay?"

Dave nodded, glancing down at Lily. She snatched a look up at him nervously before nodding and wrapping her arms around him.

"You got it, chief," she nodded, mock saluting.

Stephanie grinned and thanked them before rushing off at the sight of Ashley Massaro and Paul London. Lily squeezed Dave's side, bringing him back to reality and they headed out to his rental to leave for the signing.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"It wasn't as bad as anticipated," Lily shrugged as her and Dave made their way through the hotel to crash for the night.

"No, but that kiss before we left, man. I was getting into that. You really have to stop leading me on, Lil. You're tearing me up," Dave chuckled.

She glanced at him over her shoulder and batted her eyelashes, "I'm sorry, you don't like it?"

"No, I mean, you're playing with me. Stop it," Dave stuttered, a slight pink in his cheeks.

Lily grinned and waved as she came to her room. He smiled his goodbye and she slid her card through the system and moved into her room. Her clothes were strewn everywhere from her frequent raids of her suitcase for something to wear. She blew out her breath and began to clean up, only stopping at the ring of her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lily, it's me," John's voice greeted her on the other line. Lily frowned at the strain in it and she flopped onto the couch.

"What's wrong? You sound sick."

"I'm fine, I promise," he assured her, although his voice sounded otherwise. "I wanted to talk to you about SmackDown. I saw your little spree with Dave."

The frown on Lily's face deepened and what she was dreading was obviously coming to play. "John, it's not what it looks like. I'm just acting."

"Are you sure, that small bit at the end had me questioning," he said.

"You have to believe me. I would never do that to you. It was all Stephanie's idea, I was just sprucing it up. There is nothing between me and Dave, I swear."

John sighed, hearing the pleading in Lily's voice, "Just make this storyline quick. I miss you."

Lily melted at his words, her heart almost breaking at the tone of his voice. There was so much emotion and longing mixed in with the stress. She could almost see him sitting at the kitchen table of his house, his face pleading. The image made her melt all over again and she sighed.

"I miss you too."

"Have you thought about this whole thing? About Randy?" he asked hesitantly.

"I've been a bit busy to even think about breathing. I'm lucky that's an automatic or I would've forgot," she laughed. When she received silence on the other end the smile faded from her face and she cleared her throat. "But in all seriousness, I haven't really had that much free time to think about him, which is good on my part because I don't want to. I want to think about you and about us."

John smiled, feeling slightly better that she still at least thought of him. A slight soaring feeling filled his stomach at the triumph over Randy. "Well, that's …good. I miss you in my locker room. The first show after you left I came back actually talking to you and you weren't there. It's hard to adjust without you being around. I must say even the Divas miss you."

The tears sprang to Lily's eyes even before he finished saying this and she sniffed, trying to fight them back. "Oh, John, stop it, you're making me cry."

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I'm just telling you how it is."

She sniffed, fighting back the tears. She took a seat on the couch, pulling her knees to her chest as she spoke. John's call actually made her feel better about the entire situation. She thought she was actually realizing how much she loved him and how much she thought of Randy as her older brother. And then there was Dave. He was just Dave.

"Lily, you okay?" John pulled her from her thoughts a few minutes later.

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry," she laughed. "I was just thinking about …stuff."

"Well, I'll let you go. I have an appearance in a little bit that I have to get prepared for. Oh how I love the sound of screaming women," he sighed sarcastically. "I'll see you at the Supershow in two weeks."

"Okay, bye John. I love you," she said, adding he last bit at the last second.

"Bye, I love you too."

Lily hung up the phone and sighed once again, the t-shirt she was holding in her hand was now crinkled from her constantly squeezing it as she was on the phone. She still had clothes everywhere along with random trash from her suitcase and other odds and ends she needed to clean up.

"Well, better get on that," she got to her feet and moved around the room, cleaning everything she could get her hands on.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

By the time Lily left the next morning her hotel room was so clean even the maid barely had anything to do. She had distracted herself all night, keeping her mind off of her problems and on other things like cleaning, bathing and calling Dave. Lily was now sitting quietly in her limo listening to her iPod on her way to the next city for another live show.

"Lil, is something wrong?" Dave asked, yanking one of her headphones out.

"Ow!" she pouted, taking the device. "No, nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking."

"Can I talk to you?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure."

"Steph called me last night. She told me about our little skit for next week. It's supposed to rain, so she wants us to have this whole little thing where we kiss in the rain," he explained.

"That's so romantic," she smiled, picturing herself kissing John in the pouring rain. The thought brought a grin to her face and Dave shook his head at her.

"Women."

"Hey, men have some pretty dumb fantasies too," she snapped. "Don't even get me started."

"Like what?" Dave asked.

"How about the typical two women getting in a water fight in wet white t-shirts and red bikini bottoms? Or the strip-tease?"

Dave laughed guiltily, knowing she was right, "Okay, you win."

Lily laughed and they fell into silence, Lily returning to her iPod as Dave watched her, mouthing the lyrics to one of her songs. He could not help but smile, a sense of comfort always took over him when she was around and it made him happy to know that she would always be there to cheer him up.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Installment number 19 for ya. Hope you all like. Sorry, no hot Lily/Dave action in this chapter, but there will be more soon! And some maybe some John/Lily too. You never know with the mind I have. But anyway, hope you like and don't forget to review!**

**Thanks so much!**

**Sadie**


	20. Chapter 20

Career Choices…With Dad

Chapter 20

The next taping of SmackDown was in Washington D.C. and Lily was more than excited to go. Although she had a tricky storyline with Dave, she was happy that she was in his hometown for their big in the rain kiss. She sat quietly in his locker room, mulling over their little skit, adding in ways to make it ten-times better. A knock on the door broke her from her trance and she jumped when the door swung open.

"Oh, hi Dad," she smiled nervously. This was the first time she'd actually seen him since her move to SmackDown. She had been purposefully avoiding him.

"Lily, I want to talk to you about this whole thing with Dave," he said, sitting down on the bench closest to her.

"Dad, it's nothing, we're just friends," she sighed, knowing where this was going.

"Well I've been thinking and to be honest I really like seeing you with Dave. He's a protective man and he can take care of you. Maybe you should consider dating him. I know he's had a small soft spot for you since you visited SmackDown four years ago," Glenn hinted.

Lily gaped at him in disbelief, "Okay, first you hate John then you approve of him and now you want me with Dave? Listen, I am in love with John, I want to stay with John and I plan too. Just because you want me with Dave doesn't mean I have to like him. He's just a friend to me, nothing more."

Unknown to Lily, Dave had just moved into earshot of the open door. What he heard made his heart sink. It was true he had harbored a soft spot for her since he had first met her, but what she said really hurt. She always put so much into what they did on screen that he had actually started to believe she was falling for him. He heard Glenn growl something before he left the room and Dave sighed, gathering himself together before pretending he heard nothing.

"Hey Dave," Lily smiled when he walked in, her blue eyes bright.

"What did your dad want?" he asked nonchalantly, taking a seat on the nearest bench.

She sighed, knowing he must have heard part of her conversation and looked him straight in his warm brown eyes, "Honestly, he wanted me to be with you. I told him I couldn't do that to John and that I only see you as a friend. But in all honesty, I don't know."

Dave fought a triumphant smile and forced himself to stay serious, "Well, what about Randy?"

She laughed and shrugged, "Well I thought about it and I really only see him as my big brother. I mean, he's always been there for me but as a brother, not as a boyfriend."

"And John?" he asked, wanting to know how she'd react.

Lily thought for a moment and sighed, "I love him, Dave. I really do. I hate seeing him hurt and he's always loved me for who I am. He's made some mistakes in the past but we got through them and I don't want to hurt him again."

Dave nodded, the soaring feeling instantly disappearing. So he had to compete with Cena now. Then the war was on. "Maybe we shouldn't do this little skit then. You have no idea what you do to me every time you kiss me, Lil. It's really tearing me up knowing every time you kiss me it means nothing, it's just a stupid act. But you put so much into it it really confuses me."

Lily felt the tears well in her eyes and she blinked, letting one roll down her cheek, "I'm sorry. It doesn't mean nothing, Dave. It means something to me, I just don't know what yet. I'm sorry."

Dave pulled her into a hug as more tears rolled down her cheeks. She buried her head in his chest, letting her confusion and hurt take over. Dave kissed the top of her head gently, running his fingers through her silky hair as she clung to him.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this," he muttered into her hair. "You're going through so much emotional turmoil, throwing yourself into this is just confusing you even more."

Lily looked up at him with streaming eyes and shook her head, "No, we have to do this. I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, let me get cleaned up. I'll meet you by the camera," she sniffed, wiping her eyes and getting to her feet.

Dave watched her for a moment, his eyes roaming over her thin frame as she gathered her things and moved into the bathroom. He let out a long sigh and looked down at his shirt, seeing a small wet spot where she cried. He smiled and grabbed his blazer, pulling it on to cover it up and left the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As planned Lily waited in the bathroom for her uncle, knowing he was supposed to scare her to start off the segment. She turned on the faucet and ran her fingers under it as the camera set up. She looked down into the water as it trickled down the drain and took a deep breath. The cameraman cued her to start and she sighed, looking up into the mirror. The look on her uncle's face scared her more than anything she saw and she let out an earsplitting scream and spun around. No one was there as she ran into the locker room. Lily glanced around frantically before running out into the hallway. The corridor was completely empty as she ran, the tears springing to her eyes. There was a clap of thunder and she jumped, rushing out into the pouring rain, the cameraman chasing after her.

"Lily!" a deep voice called behind her as she reached the middle of the parking lot.

She spun around to find Dave running after her, concern on his face. He jogged over to her, wrapping her in his blazer. She looked up at him as the rain soaked her to the bone, her tears mixing in with the droplets.

"Dave, where were you, I--," she sobbed, letting him wrap his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I though you were all right," he soothed, cupping her face in his hands. "What is it?"

"I saw him," she gasped. "In the mirror. Undertaker. I was so scared."

Dave placed his thumb over her lips to quiet her, "It's okay, I'm here now. He won't touch you."

Lily nodded, her blue eyes reflecting a wide range of emotions as she looked up at him. Dave leaned over her, his lips hovering over hers. She smiled and closed the gap, kissing him with everything she had. He let his hands roam down her sides to rest on the small of her back, pulling her closer. There was a flash of lighting and Lily wrapped her arms around Dave's neck, deepening the kiss. She glanced at the cameraman and he nodded, telling her they could stop.

Instead of stopping Lily turned her head, letting Dave kiss down her neck. She smiled as the warmth of his lips spread through her in the cold rain. He let his hands fall to her butt and kissed back up her neck and over her jaw, capturing her lips once again in a heated kiss. Lily was so caught up in the moment she had forgotten it was still pouring rain. When they finally pulled apart the cameraman was gone, leaving them alone in the rain.

"You didn't stop me," Dave said, his chest heaving.

"I didn't want to," she admitted, her cheeks flaming red.

Dave narrowed his eyes at her, his confusion showing clearly. When she did not explain, he glanced toward the garage, the orange lights streaming out onto the wet pavement. He took Lily's hand and led her toward the door to dry off.

"Simply beautiful!" Stephanie clapped as she made her way over to them, still dripping from the rain. "I have never seen such passion put into a skit."

Lily blushed and wrung out her shirt onto the floor. She avoided Dave's gaze, knowing he wanted to know why she didn't stop him. Instead she smiled at Stephanie and shrugged.

"I wanted to make it real."

"You made it real alright! Now, I want to add a little more to tonight's show. I was thinking a little exploring, you know. Like, Dave is tense from your uncle's mind games and you want to calm him down with a little massage or something, and you two can just go at it."

"Might I remind you that children watch this show," Dave pointed out behind the two women.

"Well we won't show it," Steph laughed. "Just the beginning and the end. But I want you to really get into it, like last week."

Lily shrugged, still refusing to look at Dave. Steph seemed to notice but she shrugged it off with a smile. "Well, The camera will be in your locker room about halfway through, okay?"

"That's fine," Dave nodded, coming up behind Lily and placing a hand on the small of her back.

A shiver erupted up Lily's spine at his touch and she bowed her head, letting Dave lead her back to their locker room. As soon as the door was shut behind them she slumped onto the nearest bench, burying her face in her hands.

"Lily," Dave said softly, kneeling in front of her. "Lily, look at me."

"What?"

"Why didn't you stop me?"

She sighed and shrugged, "I don't know. I just.. I just didn't."

Dave straightened and moved behind her to change into dry clothes. She listened as he pulled out a new shirt and slacks. She closed her eyes, letting her mind race as he changed. She replayed their kiss in her head, the feeling of his lips against hers making her shiver.

"Are you okay? You look pale," Dave broke her from her thoughts. "Here, change into something dry, you're shaking."

Lily opened her eyes and took the clothes he held out to her, "Thanks."

She slowly got to her feet and moved to the bathroom, glancing around the space before closing the door behind her. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, not in the mood to blow it dry. She changed into the clothes Dave had handed her, a black Batista tank top and red and black plaid capris. When she finished changing she looked at herself in the mirror, studying her face. All the makeup she'd been wearing had washed off and she looked strained. She reapplied her foundation and blush, adding eye shadow and mascara just as there was a soft tap on the door.

"What?" she asked softly, opening it to see Dave, his chocolate eyes warm and caring.

"The camera's set up for the last bit of our skit. Are you ready?"

Lily nodded, taking a deep breath. She moved out into the room and Dave sat down on one of the benches. She stood in front of him and began to unbutton the first few buttons on his shirt. The camera circled them as she finished unbuttoning his shirt. She slipped her hands under the cloth and pushed it off his shoulders, running her fingers over his tattoos, tracing the designs.

"It'll be over soon," she whispered. "You'll beat my uncle and keep your title. He's just playing with your mind, my mind."

Dave watched her as she adjusted her position, straddling his lap. She kissed him as her hands moved down his chest and abdomen to his belt buckle. He grabbed her hips, pulling her closer as she pressed herself to him. Lily turned her head, letting him kiss over her neck and collarbone. She gasped when he nipped her shoulder, biting the strap of her shirt and pulling it away from her skin.

"Dave," she purred as he returned to her neck.

"Hmm," he growled, sneaking his hands up her back.

"The camera's gone," Lily said as he moved his hands over her stomach to the button on her capris.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked his voice low with desire.

"No," Lily breathed as he undid her capris.

At first he paused, unsure if he should continue but Lily pulled off his belt and undid his own pants. Lily got to her feet, her long ponytail draped over her shoulder. She looked at him with determination and slipped out of her capris. She pulled Dave to his feet, wrapping his arms around her and yanked at his pants. He smiled, kissing her hard and letting her slip them off.

"The camera will be back soon," she breathed as he pressed her up against the wall.

"Not for another half an hour at least. There's a match with at least two commercial breaks. We have time," Dave said huskily.

Lily nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist, her breath coming in quick gasps as he pressed himself against her. She moaned as he kissed her neck, biting her as he pushed against her. She raked her nails over his back, the sound of his growl intoxicating.

"Dave," she moaned between heated kisses.

"Shh," he whispered, kissing her to keep her quiet. "We don't want Steph to hear."

Lily laughed against his neck, "She wouldn't be very happy would she?"

"No," he smiled, feeling her relax against him as he kissed her shoulder.

She felt her breath catch in her throat and moaned again as the pleasure took her. She rested her chin on Dave's shoulder, catching her breath when there was a knock on the door. Dave jumped and they quickly grabbed their clothes, Lily pulling on her capris as quick as she could.

"Are you two ready?" Stephanie's voice greeted them.

"Hang on!" Dave called, his breath still heavy. He buttoned his pants and tried to catch his breath as he swung the door open.

Steph glanced from a disheveled Lily back to Dave and wide smile spread across her face. "You two really did it, didn't you?"

"What? No!" Lily shook her head, trying to hide the fact that she was out of breath.

Stephanie's grin grew wider and she laughed, "Yes you did! I can't believe it! You actually, wow, you two are made for each other."

Lily's cheeks flamed red and she turned away from the two . Stephanie looked over Dave, her smile in place. "You look perfectly disheveled, now go stand over by the cubby and stay there."

Lily moved over to the cubby where Dave's stuff was and looked at the floor. Dave, however, leaned against the wall beside her and cupped her chin so she'd look at him.

"I'm sorry," he muttered as the cameraman walked in and started filming.

Lily looked away from him, knowing she couldn't reply to him the way she wanted too. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly, "Don't pay attention to my uncle's mind games. He wants to get inside your head so you will leave me. I can't have that, Dave. I need you."

Dave could tell that's what she knew Stephanie wanted her to say and he smiled, putting on his own act, "I would never leave you, Lily. This will end at Wrestlemania."

With that the camera clicked, indicating that the skit was done. Lily waited for Stephanie and the cameraman to leave before turning back to Dave. He clenched his jaw and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry," he repeated softly.

"Don't be," Lily whispered. "For some reason, I don't feel guilty."

"What about John?"

The thought struck Lily hard and she took a deep breath, "I don't want to hurt him, Dave. I could never do that to him."

"You already have, Lily," Dave reminded her.

She shook her head and slumped to the floor, leaning against the wall, "How did I let this happen? I shouldn't have done this at all. I'm sorry, Dave. I'm just getting myself even more confused when really, I should have just stayed with Raw. I didn't mean to bring you into my twisted life and now look what I've done."

"You've already pulled me into it, Lil. Now it's time to think about where you're going to go with this and make decisions. Don't hide from it anymore. It's either me or John. You already told me you I hold some place in your heart, now you have to choose."

Lily nodded, a tear streaking her cheek, "I need to think. I will have an answer at the Supershow next week. I promise."

Dave helped her to her feet, hugging her to his chest. She buried her face in his shirt, feeling safe in his arms. "I'm sorry for leading you on. If I'd know before maybe this would be different. Maybe I wouldn't have even chosen John in the first place. If I'd have known, maybe I'd be with you right now, or with Randy."

"But you're not. Stop with the 'what ifs' and think about the now. I'll give you a ride back to the hotel," Dave said, pulling away from her and moving to grab his bag.

Lily bowed her head and grabbed her own bag, following Dave from the room, her mind racing with questions and confusion.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**OOH, it's getting complicated!! I know you all want to either kill me for having Lily do it with Dave or you are loving me right now, but either way, I just made this a whole lot more complicated. But hey, she knows where she is with Randy, that's good, right? But know she has to chose between Dave and John…tough stuff. I hope you all liked it! Don't forget to review!**

**Sadie**

**Oh, and Jessica, what I told you about her and John…I tricked you!!! I have a little twist up my sleeve that's gonna throw everybody off!! Hahahahahaha –evil grin—!**


	21. Chapter 21

Career Choices…With Dad

Chapter 21

Lily paced outside of John's locker room before the Supershow, wringing her hands with nerves. She knew she had to tell him about Dave but she just did not know how to end it. She took a deep breath and reached for the door, only to recoil and pace some more.

"Listen, John, there's something I have to tell you," she whispered, as she paced. "Well, you see, last week's show was sort of an emotional rollercoaster for me and in all the confusion I—No that sounds ridiculous," she shook her head. "Oh this is never going to work. I just have to go in there and tell him the truth. Tell him I don't deserve him and that I love him but I have to end it. Yes, that's what I'll do."

She ran her fingers through her hair and grabbed the doorknob, flinging the door open. She froze in the doorway, the sight she was looking upon making her blood run cold. John jumped up from the bench he was sitting on, scrambling to explain as Maria tumbled to the floor.

"Lily, I can explain," he said, pulling his shirt on.

Lily shook her head and backed away from the door, suddenly dizzy. She felt her skin go clammy and her vision blacked out. John yelled out as he watched her crumple to the floor, running to her side as she hit the ground.

"Maria, get help, quick!" John yelled, patting Lily's cheek. "Lily, come on, wake up."

John scooped her into his arms and quickly made his way to the medical room, placing her on one of the tables. Dr. Rios rushed over to him and examined her before looking up at John.

"She's fine, we'll have to wait for her to wake up before asking her any questions."

John nodded and slumped into a chair in he corner, "Now I feel like a dick."

As Lily's vision cleared she groaned, opening her eyes, "Oh, what happened?"

"Lily!" John scrambled to his feet as she sat up.

Lily looked at him for a moment before she remembered why she'd passed out. She bowed her head as she listened to John's jumbled excuses before placing her hand over his mouth.

"I don't want to hear it," she snapped. "We have to talk, now."

John relaxed into her hand and nodded. He helped her jump off the table and they left before Dr. Rios could protest and she led him back to his locker room. Maria was sitting on one of the benches waiting for them and Lily flashed her a death glare.

"Get out now," she growled, pointing to the door.

"I'm sorry," she said in a small voice and ran from the room under Lily's murderous glare.

"Lily, let me explain," John started but she glared at him, shutting him up.

"I don't care, we're both guilty here," she softened, closing the door.

John narrowed his eyes at her as she moved to the bench along the wall and sat down. He took a seat across from her and waited.

"John, I did something last week," she started, feeling the tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry , John. I- I—"

John waited but she dissolved into a fit of tears. John leaned forward to comfort her but she shied away from his hand, "Don't."

"Lily, what is it?"

"I didn't stop him when the camera left," she sobbed. "I let him have me."

John felt his heart freeze, knowing how Lily had felt when she walked in on him and Maria. The anger instantly took over and he jumped to his feet in a fit of rage.

"How could you do this to me?" he yelled. "After all we've been through you sleep with Dave?"

"I'm sorry, John. I don't deserve you, you need someone better. I came here to end it," she sobbed. "You don't need someone like me."

"Get out," he growled, letting his anger get the best of him. "Get out of my sight."

Lily looked up at him with streaming eyes, seeing the rage in his and ran from the room, not glancing back. John slumped back onto the bench, scrubbing his face with his hands. He closed his eyes to calm down and replayed all that had happened. Lily was gone. He'd yelled at her because of what she did when really, he was just as guilty as her and he knew it.

"I'm such and idiot!" he growled, slamming his fist through one of the wooden racks on the wall. "Damn it!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXXOOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lily ran through the halls trying to find the garage. She wiped at her tears frantically, not wanting them to fall. She turned the corner and bumped into someone's chest, making her stumble backwards.

"Lily! I'm so sorry," Randy bent down next to her, helping her to her feet. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, letting out a sob, "Nothing, I'll see you around," she went to walk away but Randy pulled her back.

"No, Lily something is definitely wrong," he persisted. "The only other time I've seen you like this was when John got drunk at the bar and flirted with another woman. What happened now?"

Lily sniffed, whipping at her eyes, smearing her eyeliner, "can we talk in private?"

Randy nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her down the hall to his own locker room. He closed the door behind her and sat her down letting her regroup.

"I cheated on him, Rand. Dave and I…" she trailed.

"Oh," Randy sat down next to her draping his arm around her shoulders.

"I walked in on him too. With Maria, they were kissing. I passed out," she continued, wiping at her eyes again. "When I woke up I finished what I came to do. I ended it, he doesn't deserve me. I'm a whore."

"You are not a whore, Lily," Randy protested. "You were confused and caught up in the moment. I saw last weeks SmackDown, I can clearly understand how it came about. John just let's his temper get the best of him."

She shook her head and dissolved into more tears, "I hate this. I want it all to go away. I love John, but Dave is there too. He's always so kind to me, always there when I need something. Was I right?"

Randy sighed and shrugged, "I don't know, Lil. I'm here for you if you need me. I can't see my little sister like this, it's killing me. It'll work itself out in the end, okay?"

Lily nodded and hugged him, "Thanks Randy, you are like my older brother. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Randy smiled and helped her to her feet, "Now, go tape SmackDown and go home for the night. You need some rest."

"Okay," she whispered, leaving the room and making her way toward catering for something chocolate.

Dave was sitting alone in the corner when she walked in and he got to his feet when he saw her state. He instantly folded her in his arms kissing the top of her head. She collapsed against his chest, burying her face in his shirt.

"I can't do this anymore, Dave," she sobbed. "You don't deserve me either. I'm just a common whore."

"No, Lily," Dave whispered into her hair, "You're not a whore. You were confused, calm down."

"It's all my fault," she sniffed, looking up at him.

Dave shook his head, pressing his forehead to hers, "No it's not. It was my fault for listening to you. I should have stopped and I didn't. It's my fault too."

"Dave," she whispered. "I can't have you either."

He placed a soft kiss on her lips and sighed, "Yes you can."

"Come on, we have a segment to tape," she changed the subject, 'And I have to fix my makeup."

Dave chuckled and she grabbed his hand, pulling him out of catering to his locker room so they could get ready for that weeks segment.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey John, are you okay?" Randy asked after SmackDown, John was pacing at the bottom of the steps to the ramp.

"Fine, fine," he said distractedly.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Lily," he replied. "She's out in the ring with Dave."

Randy shook his head and sighed, "Just give her some space, man. She's obviously distraught."

"I yelled at her for no reason, Randy. I was just as guilty as her, I need to straighten this out. I don't want her under the impression I think she's a whore!"

Just when John said that Lily stepped through the curtain. Her eyes locked with John's and the tears sprang back to her eyes. She waited for Dave and took his hand, turning her back on them and quickly making her way down the hall with him as she tried to fight back her tears.

"No, Lily, that's not what I was saying!" John called after her. "Lily, please!"

"Like I said, just let her move on, John. You both were unfaithful to each other and it just fell apart. Let her go, man."

"I can't," John muttered, looking down at the floor. "I still love her."

"And look what happened, she left and you started messing around with Miss Idiot over here and she got caught up with Dave. You were her first love, John. She's young, just let her do her thing until she realizes how much she needs you. Let her come back to you," Randy advised.

"Since when did you get all philosophic on me?"

Randy shrugged, "I just know Lily. I couldn't tell you about anybody else. You know she's like my baby sister."

"Yeah, I learned that the hard way," John growled under his breath. "If it weren't for you none of this would've happened."

"When did I get pulled into this?"

"She went to SmackDown to get away from you, Randy! She had feelings for you that she wasn't sure where to place so she moved to SmackDown! Are you that naïve?"

Randy looked bewildered, "I had no idea. She never seemed different to me."

"Well, that's why she left," John growled and stomped away, leaving Randy by himself to think.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Whoa, emotional chapter time ten! Yeah, hope you all liked it and stuff. I know I'm making this way complicated but I know what's gonna happen in the end. But the story isn't close to ending yet, I assure you…at least I don't think it is… Anyway, don't forget to review and stuffs! **

**Thanks!**

**Sadie**


	22. Chapter 22

Career Choices…With Dad

Chapter 22

For almost three months Lily avoided any contact with John. At Supershows she would stay locked in Dave's locker room, only speaking to the SmackDown roster and Randy. She figured keeping away from him would let her get over her feelings for him, but in reality it only seemed to increase them.

"Lil, are you alright?" Dave asked the morning of Wrestlemania.

She shifted in his arms, his breath warm on the back of her neck, "I'm fine, Dave," she croaked, clearing her throat.

He brushed her long brunette hair from her face and kissed her cheek gently, running his thumb over her shoulder, "You're shaking, Lily. Why are you so afraid of John? You've both moved on with different people. It won't kill you to talk to him."

Lily turned to look at him, resting her hands on his muscular chest, "Dave, you remember that day. He thinks I'm a whore. He wants nothing to do with me. It would be better if I just kept out of his sight."

"I don't think he believes you to be a whore, Lily. You heard what he said when we walked away. But if you don't want to talk to him, you don't have to. It's your choice," Dave kissed her. "Now come on, I have to head to the arena early to warm up."

Lily groaned as Dave sat up, wrapping her arms around him to keep him in the bed, "Can't we just stay here for the morning, I like this."

Dave chuckled and shook his head, "I wish, Lil, but I have to go to the arena, you know that."

She kissed the dragon on the back of his neck and rested her head between his shoulders, "I know, I'm just avoiding the arena again. Go get dressed."

Lily let her arms fall to her sides and she watched Dave climb out of the bed, her eyes moving over his broad shoulders and down his back. She sighed, falling back into the pillows as he moved into the bathroom, the shower water turning on.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey Lily, it's been a while," Randy smiled, seeing her standing at the catering table as he made his way to his locker room.

"Randy!" she beamed, hugging him happily. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you? You look great."

"I'm good, Dave and I have been going strong for a good three months now," she smiled. "No girlfriends yet?"

Randy chuckled and shook his head, "Nah, although Kayla has been calling me a lot lately. We've become friends since she left. Have you been talking to her?"

"Oh yeah, we're actually meeting up tonight after Wrestlemania, she's flying in to watch my match against Melina. It's inter-promotional, steel cage. I can't wait."

Randy raised his eyebrows, "You really are your father's daughter. I'm surprised it's not Hell in a Cell."

"It was supposed to be but Vince figured that was a bit too extreme for first timers, but he did promise that my next Pay-Per-View will be Hell in a Cell. I think I'm going up against Jillian anyway, I hate her guts," Lily said perkily.

"Well, have fun with that, I'm getting ready for my match with John. He's dating Maria now," Randy said, avoiding Lily's eyes.

She frowned, letting their conversation die. Randy shifted uncomfortably and cracked a smile. "Awkward silence," he chuckled, making Lily smile as well.

"I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry," Randy added. "I'm glad you're moving on, Lil. It's best for the both of you."

She nodded, biting her bottom lip, "But what if I'm not happy?"

"What?"

"What if this is just killing me inside, Rand. I mean, Dave is a great guy, more than I could ever ask for, but John is still there."

Randy took her shoulders, making her look at him, "It takes more than three months, Lily. He'll be there for quite a while. It takes time to let go. Let Dave help you, he'll treat you better and keep you protected. I'll be here too if ever you need me, okay? John's moved on, it's time or you too as well."

Lily nodded, letting her gaze drop to the floor. Randy let her go, pecking her on the cheek and walking away. She snatched a glance at the doorway, seeing Randy disappear down the hall. She let out a sigh and left the room, looking for Dave.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

John could not stop thinking about her. Every time she was near, he wanted to go to her, but he could not. Every time he looked at Maria, Lily's face would float into his mind. He constantly replayed their last encounter, when she ended it. The guilt tore him up, but he knew it was best for both of them if they moved on.

"Hey, John, Randy's here," Maria's voice broke into his thoughts and he looked up.

"Thanks," he smiled, looking into her green eyes. "Let him in."

Maria opened the door and Randy walked in, a water bottle in his hand. John stood up when he walked in and Maria left the room to them.

"What's up?" John asked, catching the water.

"Lily's here," Randy muttered. "With Dave. I ran into her at catering."

John shrugged his shoulder, not looking at his friend, "What's that got to do with me?"

"John, she's torn up, she told me," he sighed. "I'm not sure you giving her the silent treatment is the best thing. She needs you to talk to her; she just hasn't realized it yet."

"It's funny, but she's giving me the silent treatment too, Randy," John snapped. "If you haven't noticed there are two sides to the fight."

"I'm just saying," Randy cut in. "I don't know how much longer it will take before you both lose it completely. She's suffering just as much as you are. I know you can't stand Maria, I can see it."

John shook his head, "That's not true."

"Prove me wrong," Randy scoffed. "Every time I see you with her you're flat out ignoring her. She says something to you she has to repeat it two and three times before it sinks in. You're only with her because you can't stand being alone. She's just your distraction."

John shook his head, not wanting to hear the truth. Randy was right, but he did not want t admit it. "Look at Lily, she's happy with Dave, isn't she? I saw her two weeks ago at the Supershow, she as laughing and kissing Dave like nothing had ever happened."

"She might be happy with him, yes, but she's still got something for you, John. Maybe it would be best for her to just leave the business. I can't see you two suffering like this."

"Then let us move on ,Randy, stop trying to pull us back together. This isn't like when we first met. There's more about it now. She's sleeping with Dave, happy with him, and I have Maria. Just leave it at that," John snapped. "Now if you don't mind, I have to get ready for our match."

Randy nodded and left the room, brushing past Maria with a sad look. He returned to his locker room in silence.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lily's match was second on the list of many ground breaking matches that night. She stood behind the curtain as Melina made her usual entrance. Her music blasted through out the arena, making her jump but she set her face and strode out onto the ramp. Melina stood on the opposite side of the ring, her eyes on the steel cage dangling above the ring. Lily slid into the ring, her eyes glinting maliciously. She raised her hands above her head, her eyes still locked on Melina. She brought her hands down to her sides like her father and the corners of the ring lit on fire. Melina screamed and backed away from the ring, the fire reflecting in her eyes. Lily looked up toward the dangling cage and motioned for it to drop.

"This is the second ever Diva Steel Cage Match," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first, from the deepest circle of hell, the daughter of Kane, PHEONIX!"

Lily pointed at the ceiling as the crowd went wild cheering for her. Melina watched the cage come to a stop on the apron and climbed into it with Lily. Lillian stood outside with the mic to finish announcing.

"And from Los Angeles, California, Melina!"

The crowd booed and she covered her ears like she normally does and Lily rolled her eyes. Before the bell even rang, Lily grabbed a handful of her fake extensions and slammed her face into the side of the stage, smiling when she screamed out.

"Shut up!" the crowd began to chant so Lily took a page out of Mick Foley's book and stuffed her hand in her mouth as Melina squealed and struggled.

Lily felt Melina bite down on her hand and she growled, grabbing another handful of her hair and slamming her face onto the mat. "How do you like that, Melina!" Lily taunted, pulling her legs back into a Boston Crab. Lily grinned evilly as Melina struggled, the ref demanding if she wanted to give up or not.

"No!" Melina screamed as lily placed more pressure on her legs. And back.

"Come on, Melina, give it up!" Lily yelled.

"No!"

"Okay then," Lily dropped her legs and charged toward the cage door. The ref outside swung it open as Lily dove for it but Melina grabbed her legs, pulling her back.

"You're not getting away that easily, bitch!" Melina yelled.

Lily spun around, dropping her back to the mat. She pulled her knees to her chest and kicked out, knocking Melina backwards. She then hit her with a face buster, to wear her down. As Melina struggled to her feet, Lily Irish whipped her across the ring and clothed lined her into the corner. She then waited for her to regroup and speared her to the mat. When she knew Melina was down she raced toward the side of the cage and sprinted up the side, reaching the top before Melina even got to her feet. Lily made a face at Melina before dropping to the mats outside the ring. The referee, Chad Patton, called for the bell, rushing outside the ring to hold up her hand in victory.

"That's right bitch!" Lily laughed as she retreated up the ramp. She could feel a cut opening up on her forehead and wiped at the small trickle of blood. Melina glared at her, her lips moving in angry growls. Lily winked at her and turned around, pushing the curtain out of her way.

"Lily, hi," John stuttered, standing just behind the curtain as it fell back into place behind her.

The ice took over Lily's heart at the sight of him and she froze, "What do you want?"

"Uh, g-great match, you really kicked ass," he smiled nervously. "listen, can we talk?"

Lily scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "Talk? You want to talk? Last time we tried to 'talk' I ended up walking in on you with Maria. No, John, I don't want to talk."

She pushed past him, her eyes on a grinning Dave at the bottom of the stairs. He frowned when he saw John rush up behind her, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around.

"Listen, I know you hate me, but what I said, I really didn't mean. You happened to hear the last bit of my conversation with Randy, Lily."

"What ever part of the conversation, I heard what I heard, John. I don't care how much you forgive me, I am still guilty of what I did. I'm sorry, John, but we weren't meant to be. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

With that Lily turned and rushed into Dave's arms, kissing him happily as he congratulated her. John watched as they linked hands and strode away, talking quietly as they left.

"God damn it," John muttered under his breath. "Randy's right, time to let her go."


	23. Chapter 23

Career Choices…With Dad

Chapter 23

The post-Wrestlemania party was one of magnificent proportions. Both rosters all chipped in to rent out one of the hottest clubs in town, having it decorated with congratulations banners and streamers for the winners. Since John and Dave both retained their titles both men were celebrated together before all the rest. Lily sat in a corner by herself as she watched John and Dave talking and laughing. The two men she cared for the most, getting along while she suffered in the corner.

"That's Dave? He's gorgeous!" a familiar voice said behind Lily.

She turned to see the bright smile of her roommate. Lily jumped to her feet with a squeal and hugged her happily, jumping up and down.

"Kayla! You look so good! How are you?"

"I look good, look at you! I'm fine, though. I was promoted to head editor at the newspaper and I'm working on my first book," Kayla beamed. "So I heard about you and John. I'm so sorry, Lil."

She shrugged and looked at her boots, "I really don't think it could have been prevented. We were both unfaithful and we went our separate ways. I'm glad he's happy."

Kayla glanced at the two men chatting in the middle of the room, John's eyes looking around at the guests. Their eyes met and he nodded to her before they fell on Lily and his smiled faltered.

"What if he's not?" she asked, turning her gaze back to Lily.

"What makes you think that?" Lily asked quickly.

Kayla shrugged, removing her coat to show off her thin frame clad in a turquoise halter top and black jeans. The two fell silent when someone snuck up on her and poked her in the sides, making her squeal and jump.

"Randy!" she laughed, hugging him loosely. "It's been a few days since we last spoke. Sorry about the loss, but it was a great match."

"Thanks, I'm glad you were cheering for me…or were you?" he raised and eyebrow, making the two women laugh.

"Maybe," Kayla flirted.

"Randy, how many times do I have to tell you," a deep voice said behind the group, "You can't go hogging all the beauties."

"Shut up, Dave," Lily laughed as he wrapped his arms around her middle, hugging her to his chest.

"Hello Dave, I'm Kayla," she held her hand out to him politely.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled and they shook hands.

"Well, I'm going to go grab a drink, you guys want anything?" Randy asked, glancing at the bar, his eye on the bartender who was dancing around as she served drinks.

"Nope, I'm good," Lily smiled, closing her eyes as Dave ran his fingers over her stomach.

"I'm fine too, I want to go talk to John before I start drinking," Kayla said as Randy moved off to the bar.

Dave swayed with Lily to the music as Kayla watched. She smiled at the couple, but she could not keep her eyes off Dave no matter how hard she tried. He was dressed in a black muscle shirt and black slacks, a silver chain around his neck. His arms looked particularly tanned in the dim light, his Rolex shinning on his wrist.

"Kayla, you okay?" Lily asked, waving her and in her face.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she laughed, averting her eyes with a blush. "Listen, I'll catch you two later, I want to have a word with John."

"Okay, Bye!" Lily waved and Kayla disappeared onto the crowded dance floor.

Kayla found John sitting in a booth by the bar, Maria sitting on his knee as she sipped a margarita. He smiled when she approached and got to his feet, making Maria stumble and glare at him.

"Hay, Kayla, it's been a while," he greeted as Maria flipped him off and returned to the bar.

"Hi John, how are you?"

"I could be better, but I'm not complaining," he shrugged, sitting back down.

Kayla slid in across from him, flicking a strand of hair from her face, "Notice anything different?"

John stared at her for a moment before grinning, "You straightened those curls, Kay. Why did you straighten the curls?" he asked dramatically, making her laugh.

"I thought I looked better without them, but I'll bring the curls back on the weekends when I'm not in the public eye," she shrugged, fiddling with a plastic straw.

"How's the job going, I hear you've been upgraded," John asked.

"Yeah, I'm head editor and I'm starting my own novel. It's going good. Congrats on the win, that was an amazing match," she added.

"Thanks, so what brings you over here to the dark side? I assume you know about me and Lily," John grinned, his blue eyes studying her with curiosity.

"Yes, that's why I came over," Kayla nodded. "I know you're probably tired of hearing about it, but I need you to understand something."

"And what would that be?"

"That she needs you, John. She may feel guilty about everything but underneath it she wants you back. You can't let her go so easily. She may look happy with Dave but there's pain in her eyes whenever she looks at you. Please, try to make her see the light," Kayla pleaded.

"This coming from the one who told her she loved Randy," John scoffed.

"I was obviously wrong," she snapped. "I'm not afraid to admit that I was wrong either, unlike some people."

"Listen, Kay, I know you want to help her, but Lily's not going to listen to me one way or the other. I've already tried to talk to her and she won't even look at me. I think it's best that we both move on."

Kayla shook her head in disbelief, "No, you need to talk to her. I don't care if I have to force it upon you both, but you need to do it. The quicker the better or you'll be suffering for the rest of your lives. You two are made for each other. Don't even start John, I see the way you treat Maria. I'm surprised she's still with your dumb ass. Go talk to Lily. NOW!"

John sighed and got to his feet, finishing off his beer. He saluted Kayla and moved off into the crowd. Kayla watched him leave and got to her feet, joining Randy and Dave at the bar. She took a seat between the two men and ordered a Jack, both of them staring at her.

"What?"

"A Jack? are you serious?" Dave chuckled, sipping his beer.

"What, a girl can't like Jack? You are sadly mistaken," Kayla grinned, downing her drink.

The three proceeded to see how much liquor each could drink, Kayla diving into screwdrivers and Irish car bombs and the like.

Meanwhile, Lily was sitting quietly in the corner, her eyes on the dance floor as the other Superstars grooved. She sighed and wriggled her foot to the beat, not noticing John approaching her.

"Hey Lil," he muttered, sitting down next to her.

She frowned and went to stand up but John grabbed her arm before she could.

"Please, don't," he said, sitting her back down. "We really need to talk."

"John, I thought I told you earlier—" she started but John cut her off.

"I know, but I can't just give up after one try, Lily. You know me. Now will you just hear me out?"

She glanced around, biting her bottom lip, "Fine."

"Good," John smiled. "I just want you to know, I don't think you're a whore, Lil. You're so much farther from that. You are a beautiful woman with spunk and sarcasm, not to mention you can drive a guy wild with one look. My reaction to what you told me was completely inappropriate, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry and I was wrong."

Lily shook her head, fighting the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "John, I just, God, it hurt so much to even look at you. You have no idea how sorry I was… I am. I just don't want to hurt you anymore. My emotions were running haywire and I just lost control. I didn't know what to do, so I told the truth."

"And I'm glad you did. Lily, I still love you. I love you more than anything else. I just want you to be happy. If that means staying with Dave, so be it. But I want you to live a happy life."

Lily nodded, her mind racing at the thought of Dave, "I care for him, John. He's been so good to me. I didn't tell anyone, but he actually proposed last night. I haven't given him an answer."

John looked stunned, the bewilderment clear on his face, "Wow, well, what are you waiting for, Lil?"

"I don't love him, John. Not like I love you," Lily whispered, avoiding his eyes. "I mean, he's treated me like an angel and I really care about him, but he's not you."

"What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know," Lily sighed, glancing at the bar to see Kayla chugging another drink. A smile tugged at her lips as Randy pulled the glass from her best-friend's hand and she leaned on Dave's arm with a bright smile. "He seems to be warming up to Kayla quite nicely."

John followed her gaze to the bar and laughed, "I see that. Don't change the subject, Lily. What are you going to do?"

"I told you, I don't know. I'm tired of avoiding this, John. I want to know if you'll take me back."

John thought for a moment, his eyes on Maria, who was tracing circles on Randy's arm as he handed Dave a drink. He knew he had nothing for her and turned his gaze to his hands, "I'd take you back in a heartbeat, Lily. I never wanted you to leave in the first place."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Here's another one! I'm prolly going to update again later today, cuz I'm going on vacation next week and won't be able to update. So look for another one on a couple hours. Hope you all like it and don't forget to review!**

**Sadie**


	24. Chapter 24

Career Choices…With Dad

Chapter 24

The months after Wrestlemania whizzed by, the WWE sending SmackDown all over the country almost every week. The only time Lily really had to stop and think about her life was at night when all was quiet. She would sneak out onto the balcony of the various hotel rooms and think, about her and Dave and John. She was still unsure of what she wanted, and who she wanted, but she knew she had to do something. Dave asked her frequently about his proposal. If she had made a decision or not. She would always change the subject, not wanting to say one thing and regret it. Now she was on a plane to Florida for a Supershow and dreading every second.

"Lil, wake up, we're here," Dave shook her gently as the plane landed.

"Thanks," she groaned, stretching and rubbing her eyes. "After we get checked in I'm going out to meet Kayla. I have to talk to her."

"Okay, that's fine, just don't be gone long, okay?" Dave muttered, kissing her forehead and standing up.

Lily nodded and grabbed her carry-on, following Dave off the plane. She kept silent as Dave drove to the hotel. He relieved her of her carry-on so she could meet Kayla and checked them in. Lily headed to the hotel restaurant where Kayla was supposed to be meeting her, flashing one last smile at Dave before entering the smoky room.

"Lily! Over here!" Kayla waved from a booth across the room.

"Hey Kay," she smiled and quickly weaved around the room, taking a seat across from her friend.

"So, have you given Dave and answer yet?" Kayla asked with a grin.

Lily sighed and shook her head, "Not yet, I have I feeling I won't ever be giving him an answer."

Kayla narrowed her eyes, "Why not?"

"Because, Kayla, I want John so bad I can feel it. I can't keep hiding from it anymore, but I can't hurt Dave."

"Well, you could always refer him to me, he is one sexy, strong, silent, ooh, I can't even describe him without drooling," Kayla laughed. "You are so lucky you got to him before I did."

Lily laughed and fell silent as the waitress took their drink orders. She waited for her to walk away before picking up the conversation.

"What do you think I should do, Kay?"

"Go with your heart, Lily. If you love John, be with John. But if you love Dave stay with him. But you can't have them both, you know that," Kayla said, her voice serious.

Lily sighed, flicking her long hair from her face. She combed her fingers through it in thought, her eyes moving out the tinted window of the restaurant into the lobby. Dave was leaning against the concierge desk talking to the man behind the counter. He had two key cards in his hand and he looked aggravated, his gestures angry. A little ways down John was talking casually with another concierge, his smirk in place as he wooed the woman behind the counter. her cheeks were bright red and she was grinning, making Lily jealous.

"lil, you're blushing," Kayla pointed out, bringing Lily's attention back to her.

"What?"

"The color just exploded in your face," Kayla laughed. "oh, I see, you don't like that John's flirting."

"Well neither would you if you saw the guy you wanted flirting with someone else," Lily snapped.

Kayla shook her head, "The man I want is currently so infatuated with you he only sees me as a drinking buddy. In fact, the man I want wants you to marry him."

The guilt instantly hit lily like a knife and she looked away from her friend, "Kayla I'm so sorry. this will all work itself out in the end. And I'm going to start pushing this in the right direction."

"And what do you suppose you'll do?" Kayla asked sarcastically.

"I'm going to tell Dave I can't marry him and I'm going to tell him that he's been amazing but I'm in love with John and then I'm going to go to John and kiss him until my lips are numb," Lily admitted.

"Sounds easy when you say it like that," Kayla laughed. "And what about me?"

"After I leave Dave you're going to swoop in and take him as yours," she nodded.

"I wish it was so simple."

"It is once you get passed the talking stuff," Lily shrugged. "I should only take a couple minutes. Soon Dave will be happy and I will be happy and so will you. This will all be worked out and I'll be able to focus on my life again, not to mention tell my dad I'm officially with John."

Kayla shook her head at her friend's perky nature and sipped her soda. The two spent the rest of their meal discussing Kayla's problems with her book, Lily giving interesting tips on what to do with the characters.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

That night at the arena Kayla accompanied Lily to the back, knowing her friend was nervous beyond belief about what she was going to do. The two women made their way through the halls, dodging various Superstars and crew persons on their way to find Dave. Lily discovered him in his locker room, his face hidden behind his hands as he focused.

"Good luck," Kayla smiled and Lily hugged her before moving into the room and shutting the door.

"Dave?" she said quietly, moving slowly into the room and sitting down next to him.

"Hello Lily," he smiled, looking down at her as she sat next to him.

"There's something I want to say," she started nervously, the sweat beading on her palms.

"Say it," Dave encouraged with a smile.

Lily took a deep breath and nodded, "Dave, I really appreciate all you've done for me. Words can describe how grateful I am that you loved me when I thought no one else would, but I can't marry you."

Dave frowned and Lily felt her heart break at the look on his face. She felt the tears well in her eyes and she blinked them away as Dave stared at her.

"Please say something," she whispered, trying to stop a sob.

"It's John isn't it?" he asked quietly.

Lily blinked and two tears streamed down her cheeks. She sniffed and nodded, wiping them away with the back of her hand. Dave placed a finger under her chin, turning her head so she'd look at him. She gazed into his deep brown eyes and sniffed.

"I'm so sorry, Dave. I just—I can't," she cried. "I love John more than anything in this world and I don't want to go on suffering secretly. It's best this way."

Dave nodded and leaned in, kissing her gently. Lily deepened the kiss, knowing she would never kiss him again. He pulled away and Lily stood, rushing from the room.

Kayla watched Lily rush down the hall and peeked in Dave's locker room to see him sitting with his back to the door. She crept in quietly, shrugging the jacket from her shoulders and moving slowly into the room. She placed a consoling hand on his back and sat down, resting her chin on his arm.

"I'm here if you need anything," she whispered and he turned, looking at as if he'd seen her for the first time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lily ran down the hall towards John's locker room, knowing he was going to be in there. She knocked gently on the door, wiping frantically at the tears still streaming down her cheeks. She sniffed and waited as John pulled the door open, his face blank at the sight of her.

"Hey, Lil, come on in," he welcomed her, stepping away from the door.

Lily slowly moved into the room, easing around the various mess that was scattered on the floor. She took a seat on one of the benches, fiddling with the WWE Championship. John closed the door behind her and sat down, draping his arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong, you've been crying," he asked quietly.

"I just broke it off with Dave," she whispered. "I told him I still loved you."

"And?" John furthered.

Lily looked straight into his eyes, the color rising in her cheeks. She leaned close to him and kissed him with everything she had. John pulled her close, kissing her back with equal longing. She smiled against his lips and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him off the bench.

"Whoa, Lil," John laughed as she backed up against the wall, pulling him in front of her.

"No," she breathed, "You have no idea how much I've craved this."

John grinned, running his fingers over her abdomen, "Is this how you got Dave?"

Lily froze and glared at him, "No, what happened with Dave was not me. He started it. Now leave it alone."

John chuckled and began to kiss over her neck, his hands still moving gently up and down her sides as he pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed over her collarbone, pushing the straps of her tank top off her shoulders.

"John," Lily breathed, finally happy in his embrace.

"Yes, Lily?" he growled against her skin, making her tremble.

"I love you."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**HAHAH! How d'you like that for a chapter! I love this one. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sadly to say this story is coming to an end. there are only a few chapters left, I'm not sure how many or how little. But until then, don't forget to review! **

**Sadie**


	25. Chapter 25

Career Choices…With Dad

Chapter 25

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Lily asked shyly as she leaned on the door to her father's locker room.

It had been almost a month since Lily and John had gotten back together and she still had not told her father. Stephanie had ended her storyline with Dave so he could move on to another Number one Contender and Lily was preparing to move back to Raw to challenge for the Women's Championship. Now, her father looked up at her, surprised that she was there.

"Lily, yeah, come in," he beckoned her into the room.

She slowly moved into the room, taking a seat next to him on the bench. He draped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her head with a smile.

"What's bugging you?"

"Dad, I just wanted to tell you that I'm with John and I'm going to stay with John. I'm going back to Raw too. I should have told you sooner but this is my lst show on SmackDown."

Glenn laughed, a low deep sound that used to scare Lily when she was younger, "Lil, as long as your happy. You're a grown woman and you can make your own decisions. I'm glad you told me though. Good luck on Raw."

Lily smiled and nodded, "Thanks Dad. Could you tell Uncle Mark for me? I have a match next and then I'm leaving. I won't have time to explain."

Glenn nodded and Lily jumped to her feet. She moved to the door but Glenn called her back. "Lily, what about Dave?"

She shrugged with a small smile, "Well, turns out him and Kayla have a lot in common. They're head over heels for each other and she moved in with him lat week."

"I see," Glenn nodded. "I'm glad this is all worked out now. Well, I'll see you when I see you. Good luck, honey."

Lily beamed, hugging him one last time before bounding out of the room to get ready for her match. As she made her way down the hall she bumped into Dave, who was just coming back from the ring. He flashed a small smile at her and she waved politely.

"Hey, Lil," he said, stopping her.

"Hi Dave, you look great," she smiled, adjusting his collar. "How are you and Kayla doing?"

"Good, we're good. I bought her a puppy for out one month anniversary," Dave chuckled. "I'm assuming you're leaving after tonight?"

Lily looked down at her hands and nodded, "Yep, I'm going back to Raw for now. I figured it would be better to be with John and I have a title opportunity against Mickie. This should really get my career going."

"That's great, hey, I'll see you next week, Kayla has a little get together planned for the four of us," Dave said, pecking Lily on the cheek.

"See you then!" she waved and moved into the Divas locker room to change.

Lily pulled on her ring attire, a black halter top with flames around the bottom and a black multi length skirt, flames around the hem. She then pulled on her boots and headed to the curtain for her entrance.

"Introducing first, from the deepest circles of Hell and daughter of the Big Red Monster Kane, PHEONIX!"

Lily walked out onto the ramp to the roar of the crowd. She smiled and waved as she made her way down the ramp, picking up the mic that was waiting for her. She held up her arms and brought them down, setting the ring posts aflame to cheers from the crowd.

"Well, you all are probably wondering why I'm out here with a mic, I usually don't talk much, but today is important. Today, this very moment, is my last match here on SmackDown and I want to thank all of you fans for cheering me on through my many matches. Thank you!."

The crowd roared their approval and Lily handed the mic to one of the crew. Jillian's music hit and she flaunted down the ramp in all her fakeness. Lily set her face and glared at her as she climbed into the ring. At first it looked as if the match was going to go as usual but Lily chose to startle her opponent as she stood be the ropes. Lily speared her through the middle rope, landing on top of her outside the ring on the mats.

Jillian screamed as Lily punched her face in, the ref having to pull her off and drag her into the ring. He signaled for the bell to ring and Lily grabbed a handful of Jillian's hair as she screamed and rammed her face into the turnbuckle, only stopping when the ref began to count. Jillian smacked Lily across the face, making her even angrier. She punched her in the face, pushing Lily to her limit.

"Bad move, bitch!" Lily growled and hit her with a standing hurricanrana. Jillian lay sprawled on the mat but Lily did not spare her for a minute. She grabbed her throat, pulling her to her feet.

The crowd went wild as Lily hoisted Jillian up into the air and hit the Chokeslam from Hell. Lily grabbed Jillian's leg and pulled it up, putting all her weight on her chest. The ref slid down for the count and the bell rang, signaling the win for Lily's last match.

"Thank you!" Lily smiled as the ref held her arm up in victory. "Thank you so much!"

Lily jumped from the apron and she grabbed her mic, rolling back into the ring. The crowd cheered as she caught her breath from the match, Jillian being helped up the ramp by the ref.

"Thank you all so much," she smiled. "I just wanted to thank my Dad and my uncle, you know, Kane and Undertaker, for supporting me while I was here. And I'd especially like to thank Dave Batista for just being the perfect gentleman that he is."

The crowd went crazy at the mention of Dave, a large group of them chanting his name. Lily laughed, her breath still heavy from the match.

"What? You want him to come out?" she asked.

There was a roar from the crowd, making her laugh.

"Okay then, Dave, why don't you come out to please the fans," Lily called.

There was silence for a moment before Dave's music blasted and he strode out onto the ramp to the approval of the fans. He smiled, adjusting the sunglasses he was wearing, and made his way to the ring. Lily laughed when he let her hold his title and the crowd began to chant their names.

"Well, I'm here!" Dave smiled.

"One last kiss!" the crowd chanted, making Lily blush furiously.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

The fans roared again and she looked up at Dave with a shy smile.

"Before any of that happens lets hear it for the future Women's Champion," Dave said, avoiding Lily's eyes as her fans cheered.

"One last kiss! One last kiss," rang throughout the arena as the fans got rowdy.

Dave laughed and looked down at Lily. He took off his sunglasses and she shrugged, kissing him to please the crowd. The roar was deafening as Dave kissed her, his tongue slipping into her mouth for the extra affect. When they pulled away Lily's cheeks were bright red.

"How's that for you all, huh?" she laughed.

"Thank you, Phoenix!" the fans chanted and Lily bowed.

Dave pecked her on the cheek and left the ring to Lily.

"No, thank you!" she laughed. "Thanks you all so much, now I have to go!"

The crowd cheered on last time as Lily disappeared behind the curtain and she smiled, knowing that kiss was something that would be remembered in SmackDown history. Dave winked at her as she made her way back to the locker room to leave and she laughed.

"Kayla's going to kill me," she said.

"John's going to kill me," he laughed.

"Guess we're even. See you later," Lily beamed and slipped behind the door of the Divas locker room to change back into her tank top and jeans.

She grabbed her bags and headed out to her car, receiving hugs from everyone from her uncle to Jillian and Krystal. By the time she got to her car she had tears streaming down her cheeks, her make-up smudged. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves, and started the car only to hear the shrill ring of her cell phone in her bag.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe," John's voice greeted her.

Lily smiled, wiping the last of the tears from her cheeks, "Hi John."

"That was the best exit I've ever seen. You did great, hun," John complimented.

"Aw, thank you. I'm actually on my way to the airport to meet up with Raw on Thursday. I thought you'd be upset that Dave and I kissed again."

John scoffed, "Of course not, you and Dave had a storyline and the fans wanted to see their favorite couple one last time. It was cute and I know you love me with out doubt know so it was fine. You did great."

Lily felt another wave of tears and sniffed, "God, I love you so much."

"I love you too, hun. Listen, I'm staying at the Hilton. When you come to town, you can room with me, okay? I have a surprise for you."

"John, you know I hate surprises," Lily whined.

"You'll like this one, I promise," he grinned.

"Okay, I'll call you when I get in."

"Alright, babe. See you."

"Bye."

Lily flipped her phone shut and sighed, pulling out of the parking lot and heading to the freeway to go to the airport, her thoughts mulling over her last night on SmackDown and the surprise John had for her on her first night back on Raw.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Here's another! I think there'll be one more after this, I'm not sure. But I just wanted to have one last moment with Lily and Dave, mull things over between those two. They're friends now and Lily and John are together. Wonder what the surprise is? Well, I'm not telling evil grin you'll just have to wait for my next update to find out!!! **

**Oh, and don't forget to review!!**

**Sadie**


	26. Chapter 26

Career Choices…With Dad

Chapter 26

The room was dark when Lily unlocked the door. She figured John was sleeping so she quietly closed it behind her and placed her keys and purse on the table. She slipped her sneakers off and padded across the floor in her socks, draping her jacket over the couch as she made her way to the bedroom.

From where she could see the bed was empty, a small strip of light streaming from underneath the bathroom door. Lily smiled and dropped her suitcase by the dresser and pulled out her pajamas, quickly changing into them and moving toward the bed. She was clad in a simple lime-green tank top and matching black and lime-green bottoms. She had a feeling John was waiting for her to say something so she moved toward the bed, seeing a scatter of what looked like flower petals on the comforter.

"Oh John," she whispered with a smile, following the trail to her pillow. There was another scatter of petals, along with a small box on the pillow. She could not really see what it was until she picked it up.

The smile widened as Lily opened the box, a diamond ring glittering in the moonlight streaming in from the window. There was a creek as the bathroom door opened and she looked up at see John leaning against the frame, a smirk on his face.

"John," she whispered.

He grinned and she rushed into his arms happily, kissing him passionately, "So it's a yes?"

"You never asked the question," she smiled between kisses.

John chuckled and got down on one knee, resting his hands on her hips, his eyes locked with hers. Lily blinked as tears of joy sprung to her eyes and waited.

"Lily Marie Jacobs, we've been through a hell of a lot but I love you with my heart and soul. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she nodded, stifling a sob. She knelt down in front of John, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again. John laughed and she drew away, letting him slip the ring on her finger. "I was sort of expecting this, but then again, it comes as a shock."

John laughed, picking her up easily, her legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her, placing her on the bed gently. Lily grinned, slipping her hands under his white beater, running her hands over his chiseled abdomen. John kissed down her neck as she relaxed beneath him, his fingers tracing design on her soft skin.

"This isn't the only thing we'll be celebrating," Lily smiled, tugging at his boxers.

"What else is there?"

"My title win."

"Of course," John breathed against her neck, nipping her shoulder playfully.

Lily giggled and pulled him down to her, her night filled with excitement and bliss as they celebrated their new engagement.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX

"Lily! You're back!" Randy beamed, scooping Lily into a hug as she made her way toward the Diva's locker room.

"Hi, Randy," she smiled as he placed her back on her feet.

"What's the occasion? You and Dave not working out or what?" he asked eagerly, his face alight like a young boy.

Lily laughed and shook her head, "Actually, Dave and I broke up about a month ago. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know where you were. John and I are back together, and engaged."

Randy looked stunned and took her left hand in his, studying the ring, "Congratulations, I kept telling him you two were made for each other."

Lily blushed and shrugged, "I guess so. Oh, and I'm back on Raw, I'm challenging Mickie James for the title tonight. If I win, my contract is final and if I lose I go back to SmackDown, but I intend not to lose."

"Well, I wish you luck, and I better be invited to the wedding," Randy winked.

"You're the best man!"

"I thought John was the best man, but you know, I don't mind taking you off his hands," Randy laughed, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Lily shook her head with a smile, "No, I mean you'll be the best man at the wedding."

"I know, I was just joking," he chuckled. "Hey, good luck and congrats!"

"Thanks, I'll see you later," Lily waved and moved into the locker room to get changed.

The room was empty when Lily walked in so she unzipped her bag and grabbed her ring attire. She quickly changed, pulling on her shiny black boots before focusing on her hair. Since it was such a crucial match that the WWE had been advertising for almost a month she decided to do something different with her hair. She pulled it back from her face, clipping it with a black clip she'd found in her bag. When that was done she let her long locks drape over her should and curled it, letting the short strands around her face stay straight.

"Looks good enough," she shrugged, glancing over her figure before leaving the room to find Vince.

He was sitting casually in his office, the door swung open as Jonathan Coachman scurried in and out doing the things Vince told him to. Lily knocked on the frame of the door, distracting Vince from the monitor he was watching as the broadcast began. He looked up and smiled, beckoning her to come in.

"Miss Jacobs, time to renew your Raw contract," he said as Lily sat down beside the TV screen.

"Won't I be signing it after the match?" she asked curiously.

"Well, we sign the official one now and there's an unofficial one we use for television just in case. After the match, whether you win or lose, you'll still be on Raw," Vince explained.

Lily nodded and took the pen from Vince's jacket pocket. The contract she was to sign was already out for her so she scribbled her signature and stood up.

"I see you have a new piece of jewelry to show off," Vince noted, seeing the ring on Lily's finger.

"Oh, yes, John proposed a few nights ago," Lily blushed.

"Congratulations, I'll see you after your match."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The butterflies kicked up in Lily's stomach as she waited behind the curtain for her music to hit. When the chord struck and the roar of the crowd greeted her ears she took a deep breath and strode onto the ramp, a smile gracing her face.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWE Women's Championship. Introducing first, the challenger, from the deepest circle of Hell and the daughter of Kane, PHOENIX!

Lily threw her arms up, her hands signaling rock on before she brought them down, setting the ring post aflame. She climbed up to the top turnbuckle and signaled rock on again as her music stopped and Mickie's began.

"And her opponent, from Richmond, Virginia, she is the current Women's Champion, Mickie James!"

Mickie slid into the ring and jumped onto the turnbuckle as Lily waited. She yelled, holding up her title before jumping down and glaring at Lily. The ref, Mike Cioda, took the championship from Mickie, holding it in front of Lily's face. Lily stared at it, almost tasting the victory. She smirked and Mike signaled for the bell.

"Let's go!" Mickie screamed and the two locked up in the middle of the ring.

Lily growled, pushing her into the corner. Mike pulled her off and told her to keep it clean, but Lily ignored him, ramming her shoulder into Mickie's stomach. As she doubled over in pain Lily pulled her into the middle of the ring, hitting her with a Face Buster.

"Come on Mickie, fight back!" she yelled, her blood boiling as the crowd roared, feeding her adrenaline.

Mickie slowly go to her feet only to be speared back to the mat as Lily punched her. Mike began to count, forcing Lily to stop and glare at him her eyes flashing in annoyance.

"Let's go Phoenix, keep it clean, open hands," he said waving his hand in her face.

"I get it," Lily snapped.

Mike backed off and Mickie crawled over to Lily, her hands groping for something to help her stand. Lily grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled he to her feet, hitting her with a neck breaker to wear her down.

"Wait," Mickie pleaded ad Lily went to pull her up again.

"No thanks," Lily replied, lifting Mickie to her feet and Irish whipping her across the ring.

Lily charged, getting low to ram her in the stomach but was caught with a boot to the face. She fell backwards, clutching her face and Mickie grinned, picking Lily up and hitting a sidewalk slam. Lily groaned at the impact her back had on the mat and rolled onto tall fours, knowing Mickie was going into her winning routine. As she yelled, signaling the tornado DDT Lily crumpled to the mat, catching Mickie off guard. She rolled her up for the first near fall of the match and instantly went on the offensive.

"Lily, open chops," Mike reminded her as she reared back and smacked Mickie across the chest.

"Mike, I got it!" she snapped again, chopping Mickie three more times.

Lily let Mickie fall to her knees, rolling her up for another near fall. She knew she had to make the match a bit more interesting, so she picked Mickie up, throwing her over her shoulder and hitting a modified Samoan drop. For extra measure she rolled Mickie up again to no avail.

"Almost there," Lily taunted, picking Mickie up again. She set her up for a Tombstone but Mickie fought out of it, rolling Lily up for a near fall.

"Look who laughing now," Mickie teased as Lily got to her feet.

"I am," she grinned and grabbed her throat.

Mickie began to fight and plead but Lily lifted her up, the camera's flashing for a split second, before she brought her down, completing the Chokeslam. The crowd went wild as Lily fell on Mickie for the cover. She nodded with each count, the smile on her face as Mike counted three and rung the bell.

"Your winner and new Women's Champion, PHOENIX!"

Lily stumbled to her feet, taking the championship from Mike and holding it up high. He held her wrist in victory as Lily sank to her knees, kissing the belt. She looked up just as john rushed down the ramp, scooping her into his arms and kissing her happily. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held the belt up high, kissing John as the camera's went crazy around them.

Mr. McMahon's music hit and the Chairman made his way down the ramp, a microphone and a clip board in each of his hands. John placed Lily back on her feet as Vince climbed into the ring, his face set.

"Congratulations on the win, Phoenix," Vince said flatly. "Now it's time to sign your contract."

Lily nodded and Lillian handed her a mic, "Thanks Vince, I'm glad to be back." With that she scribbled her name once again, the crowd going wild as she handed the clipboard back to her boss.

"Welcome to Raw," Vince shook her hand and handed his mic off to Todd Grisham, who was waiting for an interview in the middle of the ring.

Lily turned to him with slight surprise and smiled gracefully, "Hello Todd."

"Phoenix, what win, just one question. Now that you're on Raw again and the leader of the Women's Division, what are you going to do next?"

Lily laughed and kissed John, her blue eyes bright as she gazed into the camera, "I'm going to celebrate."

**THE END!!!! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Hope you all enjoyed the story and I hope the ending was adequate enough. I think I covered everything…tied it up right. No there will not be a sequel, I'm terrible at trilogies. This is where the fun stops. Thank you all for being so faithful to this story and I'm glad you liked it so much!**

**Sadie**


End file.
